Evangelion Wing
by Anry
Summary: Es una historia que tiene algunos giros inesperados, las historias las tuve que cambiar para que entrelazaran. Despues del segundo impacto la gente se va de la tierra a vivir al espacio, Los Gundams son mandados para prevenir el tercer Impacto.
1. Chapter 1

Evangelion Wing

Los personajes y terminos usados en este fic pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores(Gainax, Sunrise). Esta historia fue escrita solo por diversion.

Introducción

En el año 2000 un objeto en forma de meteoro cae a la tierra impactando el territorio antártico.

La fundación Romefeller y expediciones varias estaban investigando los sucesos ocurridos en la antártica, lo que nunca descubrieron fue a la pequeña flota de aquella organización SEELE. Una explosión destruyo la base de investigación de Romefeller matando a todos su supervisores y trabajadores, solo una niña se salvo gracias al sacrificio de su padre.

Romefeller nunca creyó que lo que ocurrió ahí fue un accidente, crearon a OZZ para proteger sus derechos y tomar el control del mundo en la sombra, por su parte SEELE cobraba fuerza y consiguiendo un gran apoyo al encontrar los rollos del mar muerto, hasta Romefeller reconoció su trabajo por el cual formaron una supuesta "alianza". Cada uno por su lado comenzó su plan de salvamiento, siendo SEELE los lanzadores del proyecto Eva, por su lado Romefeller lanzo su proyecto espacial en conjunto con su fuerza guardián los mobile suits. Romefeller uso la base espacial con la que contaban como fuente de expansión y así poder crear las colonias espaciales, al espacio se dirigió una gran cantidad de supervivientes incluso unos científicos que llevaban una misteriosa "carga"

Así se crearon las colonias independientes de la tierra pero no de aquellos rollos.

Capitulo 1

El ave de Metal

En el año 2015 la tecnología ah avanzado mucho mientras en una base militar de forma piramidal se llevan a cabo las ultimas pruebas de inicio de sus gigantes llamados Evas, 5 objetos caen a la tierra haciendo creer que era el inicio del temido Tercer impacto, 1 de aquellos objetos cae a la tierra en el Océano cerca de una playa. Una chica vio el objeto que caia desde el cielo, se acerco corriendo a la playa donde vio a una persona vestida con un traje espacial tumbada inconsciente, la chica lo socorrio tomandolo en sus brazos y colocando su cabeza sobre sus piernas, logro que el joven despertara dijera algunas palabras y huyera en la ambulancia que llegaba a llevar al paciente por peticion del chofer de la chica.

Días después en la escuela de Tokio-3. Una chica muy agraciada era el centro de las miradas de todos lo jóvenes de la clase 2-B excepto de uno que se incorporo a la clase esa mañana, el se presento como Heero Yui.

Hola, mucho gusto en conocerte Heero, mi nombre es Relena Darleans - dijo la Chica

AH , Relena es un placer conocerte – dijo Heero en una muy buena actuación

Heero camino acercandose a donde se encontraba la chica, cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca dijo al oido de ella que debia irse pero que volveria para matarla en otra ocasion. La chica quedo congelada ante aquella confesion, solo pudo recuperarse porque sus amigas la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

* * *

En una cabina telefónica de Tokio-3 estaba esperando un chico digamos no muy valiente, se dispuso a llamar otra vez pero dé pronto sintio un temblor y vio como se derrumbaban los edificios,debo buscar refugio penso el, mientras se decia no debo escapar

¡Sube! - Le dijo una chica de cabello púrpura desde su Renault Alpine

Así que tu eres Shinji, esperaba algo mas al ser hijo del comandante – le dijo Misato

Lo siento, yo no soy como mi padre – respondió Shinji con un tono apenado

eso por un lado es bueno, nadie quiere andar por ahi con alguien que no habla y no sonrie - dijo Misato

Al llegar al cuartel de la organización Nerv Misato y Shinji caminaron hacia donde se encontraba la Dra. Ritsuko Akagi y el personal de mantención de los Evas quienes lo saludaron diciendole que esperaban que llegara a ser un gran piloto y que los salvara, una figura lugubre aparecio en el ventanal superior en el momento en que sonaban las alarmas y grito

¡QUE HACEN AHÍ TODAVIA, A SUS PUESTOS DE COMBATE! - dijo el comandante Gendou

¿Qué es precisamente lo que nos ataca? – pregunto Shinji

Un Angel – respondió Misato

¿Y como nos defenderemos? – pregunto Shinji

Con el Eva 01 que tu pilotearas – respondió el comandante Gendou

No lo haré padre, no puedo hacerlo nunca lo eh hecho antes – respondió Shinji

Bien, traigan a Rei ella lo piloteara – dijo el comandante Gendou

Pero señor Rei aun no se recupera dijo la Doctora Akagi, en esos momentos los paramedicos aparecieron por la puerta de la jaula trayendo a una chica de pelo azul claro vendada y en condiciones en las cuales por ningun motivo podria pilotear esa cosa,lamentablemente la estructura sufrio un sismo desmoronandose el techo, el sismo tambien afecto a los paramedicos que soltaron la camilla mientras Rei caia al piso, esa imagen hizo que Shinji dudara si de verdad el era tan cobarde al punto que dejaria que aquella chica pilotera en esas condiciones, aun tenia dudas en su mente pero no podia evitarlo.

Lo haré – dijo Shinji que temblaba de temor

Shinji subió al Eva aun temblando pero ya no quedaba otra alternativa y fue lanzado hacia la superficie….

* * *

En cierta habitación de la escuela se encontraba un joven frente a una computadora buscando datos, su vista se fijo en el nuevo mensaje entrante que llego codificado, lo leyo una vez, el sabia que no debia dejar rastro,borro el mensaje y cerro la conexion de la computadora para evitar que fuera rastreado.

Heero se fue corriendo de la habitacion y abordo la ambulancia que aun conservaba, pero sus planes de pasar inadvertido no funcionaron, Relena que iba hacia la escuela le ordeno a Pegan su mayordomo y ademas chofer que siguiera aquella ambulancia, Pegan conducia de una forma que el conductor de la ambulancia no se diera cuenta que lo seguian. Finalmente la ambulancia se detuvo en el puerto, Relena se bajo siguiendo a Heero.

No creí que tendría que usarlo tan pronto ¿ pero como lo recuperare? – dijo Heero viendo a aquella grua de carga que estaba funcionando y subia dos enormes maquinas reconocieno la suya.

Heero, porque huiste asi de la playa, espero que esta ves me respondas - dijo Relena

¿Que haces aquí Relena?, sabes que esto me hace el camino mas facil podria matarte ahora mismo – le dijo Heero

No me importa si me matas – respondio Relena

Heero saco su arma y apunto a Relena,pero la escena no duro mucho, un joven vestido de negro con una trenza y una gorra le disparo en el brazo logrando que Heero soltara el arma, el joven termino de hacer su entrada.

¿Algun problema señorita? - dijo el joven en tono de heroe

¡Heero! – solo dijo la muchacha mientras corria hacia el

¿eh? ¿Por que yo quede como el malo de la película? - Se dijo el joven de gorra

¿Cuál es tu nombre y porque hiciste eso? – pregunto Relena al chico

Mi nombre es Duo Maxwell y le dispare porque el le estaba apuntando con un arma – dijo Duo

En ese momento de descuido Heero salto hacia su arma, la tomo y se lanzo sobre Duo pasando sobre el y se coloco cerca de los controles de la grua que subia a los dos Gundams.

Asi que tu eres el piloto de ese Gundam - dijo Heero

¿Cómo sabes sobre los Gundams? – le pregunto Duo

Porque ese que estas intentando robar es mió y no dejare que te lo quedes – volvió a responder Heero accionando la palanca de la grúa de soltar

¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Mi Death Scyte – grito Duo mientras miraba con furia a Heero

Duo se lanzo encima de Heero y comenzo a golpearlo

¡YA BASTA! no sigan – les grito Relena llorando

La señorita tiene razón - dijo Duo

Tenemos asuntos mas importantes en que pensar ¿Cómo rayos sacaremos 2 Gundams? – dijo Heero

Conozco alguien que podría ayudarnos – dijo Duo

Al otro dia Heero y Duo abordaron un barco en alta mar donde encontraron a la persona que los ayudaria a rescatar sus maquinas.

Duo que puedo hacer por ti – dijo Haward el capitan

Hola, necesitamos ayuda, mi Gundam y el de este chico están bajo el mar ¿nos podrías ayudar a rescatarlos? – dijo Duo

Claro no hay problema – dijo Haward

Duo tomo un descanso mientras Haward subia a los Gundams, pero se quedo dormido y Heero aprovecho para reparar su Gundam con las partes del de Duo, terminando asi la reparacion Heero subio a su maquina que se transformo en una nave voladora, Heero tomo rumbo a la mision que se le encomendo.

* * *

Shinji estaba nervioso mientras su Eva era trasladado a la superficie, Cuando salio a la superficie y se encontro con el Angel, la pelea comenzo con Shinji que ataco a la criatura pero su ataque fue facilmente repelido, el angel tomo ventaja lanzando al Eva contra los edificios y se acercaba dispuesto a dar el golpe de gracia, Heero llego y se lanzo contra el Angel en una embestida que lo lanzo fuera de la zona, Shinji no sabia si debia agradecer o maldecir su suerte pero al ver como la maquina luchaba con el angel se sintio aliviado, pero su felicidad no duro mucho ya que el angel lanzo un desgarrador grito y se lanzo a luchar con al Gundam.

Heero abandono su cañon, y sacaba su sable de energia termica pero no tuvo el tiempo suficiente el angel lo derribo y lo golpeaba, Heero vio atonito como algo resplandecia y tuvo un mal presentimiento, al ver que el podria fallar saco las ametralladoras de los hombros disparando al angel que se tambaleaba por los impactos, Hero saco su sable arremetiendo contra el angel, su golpe habia desintegrado el campo AT cortando un brazo al angel ademas, pero el angel comenzaba a regenerarse de aquel golpe, Shinji vio eso y no podia creerlo, corriendo a donde Heero habia soltado su cañon y lo tomo, apunto lo mejor que pudo y disparo al nucleo del angel que gritaba de dolor,en sus ultimos momentos de agonia uso su ultima estrategia, se abalanzo sobre el Gundam y se detono a quemarropa causando que el Gundam cayera de espaldas sin energia y con la unidad de combustible dañada, eso no terminaba ahi Shinji solo pudo observar como el piloto era arrestado y solo se le ocurrio que esa fue una orden de su padre.

* * *

Heero fue llevado a las instalaciones de Nerv e interrogado por el comandante Gendou y Fuyutsuki.

¿Quien creo aquella maquina capaz de dañar a los angeles de ese modo? – pregunto Gendou

Heero no respondio.

Bien si tanto quieres estar callado, tenemos otros medios de interrogación – dijo mientras le decia a Fuyutsuki que llamara a la Dra. Akagi

La doctora llego a la oficina mientras veia al piloto de aquella maquina que competia ferozmente con el trabajo de tantos años que ellos habian creado.

¿Qué se ah logrado averiguar sobre esa maquina? – dijo Gendou

No mucho, no ah podido ser trasladada , el dispositivo de autodetonacion esta activado y se detonara al minimo movimiento, en 3 horas se habra desactivado según mis calculos . Lo que hemos logrado descubrir es que esta fomado de una aleación de metal que no se encuentra en la Tierra y es una tecnología muy bien diseñada, la capacidad de la maquina es superior dependiendo de las habilidades del piloto – dijo la Dra. Akagi

Ya veo – respondio Gendou

¿quisiera hacerle algunas pruebas al piloto? – pregunto la Dra. Akagi

Concedido – dijo Gendou

* * *

Duo vio que Heero no regresaria y se sintio totalmente frustrado por la treta que le habia jugado y decidio ir a buscarlo, cuando lo encontrara le aclarare los puntos dijo, Duo no tenia idea por donde empezar a buscar y segun Hawar se dirigio rumbo a Tokio-3 y asi fue como Duo no pudo evitar dar con Nerv pero se preguntaba como lograria entrar asi que comenzo a asistir a la escuela colandose en la clase 2-A, el profesor lo vio y le pregunto que quien era y Duo respondio soy un alumno de intercambio, para su sorpresa el profesor se lo creyo y le dijo ya veo sientese al lado de Aida, asi fue como dio con Kensuke, al saber Kensuke que su aparente nuevo amigo pilotaba un robot gigante, sabia usar armas y fue entrenado como soldado accedio a ayudarlo en aquella operación de infiltración que el le habia comentado.

Kensuke y Duo iban a la casa del primero y Duo se preguntaba si aquel chico de verdad sabria como entrar, al llegar a casa Kensuke vio a su padre borracho asi que le dijo a Duo que solo pasara a su habitación mientras el se hacia cargo,el padre de Kensuke lo abrazo y comentaba que en Nerv se sentia muy solo desde que sus amigos fueron designados a la reparacion de un robot y asi el padre de Kensuke comenzo a hablar del piloto y de su Gundam que habia sido llevado a Nerv, Kensuke no desaprovecho la oportunidad y le saco toda la información que pudo hasta que su padre se durmio, lo dejo en el sofa y luego fue a su habitación donde Duo estaba usando su computadora.

AHHHHH ¿Qué estas haciendo? – dijo Kensuke

Intentando entrar a los archivos de Nerv - dijo Duo

No creo que sea necesario – dijo Kensuke

¿Eh? – pregunto Duo

Mañana llega un cargamento a Nerv, podras colarte en ese momento en alguno de los camiones, dentro estaras solo, el piloto se encuentra en la sala de investigación 2-D y el robot en la plataforma de lanzamiento 7 – dijo Kensuke

Bien, es hora de trazar un plan para cuando este dentro, ¿por casualidad tu padre no te dijo que tanta seguridad tiene esa base? – pregunto Duo

Se que tiene cámaras de vigilancia en todos los pasillos, guardias con recorridos a cada hora y en casos extremos tienen a esos robots llamados "Evas" – dijo Kensuke

Un fusil M4 y municiones, algunas granadas y bombas de luz, y no puede faltar la bomba de pimienta, llevare al Death Scyte por si las dudas – dijo Duo

Duo por favor déjame ver tu robot, yo ya te ayude en lo que me pediste – dijo Kensuke

Ah esta bien, de todos modos tengo que prepararlo, vamos – dijo Duo

Kensuke emocionadisimo solo lo siguió…..

* * *

Romefeller habia ordenado a OZZ vigilar a SEELE y a Nerv, Zeck Marquis

Coronel de OZZ y gran amigo del Coronel Treice Kush-Renada fue el encargado de la mision pero fue descubierto por SEELE y encarcelado y llevado a la sala de interrogacion donde el mismisimo Khil Lorenz se dispuso a interrogarlo y ver si aquel Coronel podia serles de utilidad, Zeck sabia que si no aceptaba las propuestas de Khil se despediria de su cabeza decidio trabajar para SEELE al menos de momento mientras trataba de idear un plan para escapara de esta, Los guardias lo llevaron a su celda donde Zeck no pudo dormir, un pensamiento rondaba en su mente que no lo dejaba tranquilo.

Flash back

Padre que sucede, que es ese alboroto ahí afuera, ¿por que siento explosiones? – dijo Milliardo pistgraf(Zeck cuando niño usando su verdadero nombre)

Nos atacan, pequeño milliardo – dijo su padre gobernante del reino de Zanck

Pero ¿Por qué? Nuestro reino es pacifista ¿Por qué nos atacan? – dijo Milliardo

Algun dia lo comprenderas Milliardo por ahora solo te puedo decir que cuides a tu hermana Relena ella tiene un corazon puro – dijo el padre

Padre no hables asi este no es tu fin – dijo Milliardo

Si, lo es, yo soy el gobernante no puedo abandonar a mi pueblo en este momento, llevate a tu hermana a un lugar seguro – dijo su padre

Si, padre – asintio Milliardo

Es-espera, cuídate de SEELE ellos son los que nos atacan en este momento solo porque no quisimos cooperar con su proyecto de esas maquinas llamadas Evangelions – dijo el padre

Pe-pero yo creí que no me lo dirías-dijo Milliardo

Creo que es mejor que sepas, así podrás cuidarte mejor y a tu hermana también – dijo el padre

VETE le grito antes de que una ráfaga de balas impactaran su espalda disparadas por los soldados de SEELE desde la ventana del cuarto, Milliardo corrio a la habitacion de su hermana Relena y la tomo en brazos, y escapo con ella a traves de los tuneles subterraneos del palacio...

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Relena – dijo Zeck mientras unas lagrimas caían desde sus ojos

* * *

La Dra. Akagi miraba asombrada las pruebas que le habia hecho a Heero, la capacidad del piloto excedía con creces las de un humano comun y no pudo evitar preguntarse ¿si ese chico hubiera sido un piloto de Eva que radio de sincronizacion habria conseguido?, por su parte Heero no perdio el tiempo mientras le hacian las pruebas, el miraba a todos lados analizando los lugares, los instrumentos que utilizaban e ncluso a los funcionarios que se le acercaban.

Dime ¿no te molesta ser prisionero y ademas conejillo de indias? – dijo la Dra. Akagi

La verdad no,ah sido asi toda mi vida – dijo Heero

La Dra. Akagi sorprendida ante aquella revelacion fue donde el comandante a pedir autorización para una prueba de sincronizacion, una vez ahi el comandante hablaba en tono fuerte y dictatorial, usted es la encargada del proyecto Eva, pero si algo llega a salir mal con la prueba usted sera la culpable explico Gendou.

Esta seguro comandante – le hablo Fuyutsuki

Si logramos que ese piloto sea de nuestro bando y si consigue una sincronizacion mayor a la de nuestros pilotos podria ser "utilizable" – respondio Gendou a Fuyutsuki.

La doctora volvio al lugar de pruebas y preparo una cabina para el piloto, Maya se opuso eso iba contra las reglas, pero la doctora tenia el permiso del comandante asi que nada de lo que le dijeran sus subordinados la haria retroceder en esta decision. Heero estaba en la cabina de prueba, hasta ese momento todo iba bien para el, pero se alarmo cuando la cabina comenzo a llenarse de un liquido anaranjado que parecia jugo de naranja, Acaso lo querian envenenar penso, tranquilo no es veneno, es un liquido purificador solo relajate dijo la Doctora.

Heero ante estas palabras se dejo llevar y coloco su mente en un descanso absoluto.

Maya, ¿que muestran las ondas cerebrales del piloto? – pregunto la Doctora

Nada – respondio Maya

¿Cómo que nada , eso es imposible? – dijo alarmada la Doctora

Es como si suprimiera todo pensamiento – le dijo Maya

Shinji sentia que esto estaba mal mientras observaba desde el ventanal superior, cambiando la vista a la cabina y al laboratorio de pruebas constantemente,se preguntaba como podian obligar a alguien a tomar pruebas que nisiquiera eran necesarias, aquel piloto era un humano como ellos no podian tratarlo como conejillo de indias ademas sentia que mientras mas tiempo pasaba en aquellas instalaciones mas se parecia su padre.....

¡HAY SINCRONIZACION¡ - dijo Maya

¿de cuanto es? – pregunto la doctora

35% y en aumento – respondió Maya

¿Qué acaso este chico es un prodigio? – se pregunto para ella misma la doctora

Patrones inestables - se apresuro a decirle Maya

¿en que porcentaje de sincronización? – dijo la doctora

48%, las emociones están descontroladas, a este paso el piloto podria sufrir daños – respondió Maya

¡Aborten la prueba¡ - grito la Doctora

Shinji que se encontrraba observando escucho a la doctora por el alto parlante y saliendo de su sueño corrio hasta la cabina abriendola, y sacando a Heero a que respirara oxigeno puro en ve de ese liquido LCL, Shinji al ver que Heero respiraba normalmente y solo se habia desmayado no pudo evitar decir que alivio.

* * *

Heero fue llevado a una sala totalmente blanca iluminada por focos fluorecentes con una camilla de hospital reclinable, un escritorio de roble y un sofá de felpa en el cual estaba Shinji esperando a que Heero despertara,Shinji vagaba por los rincones de su mente pero no podia recordar cual era el motivo por el cual su padre lo abandono, el habia vivido toda su vida creyendo que era una molestia para el y eso de verdad lo hacia sentir mal, pero queria seguir ahi, queria descubrir si su padre lo queria aunque fuera un poco.

¿Quién eres tu? – pregunto Heero

Yo me llamo Sh-Shinji Ikari y tu- respondio Shinji

Heero Yui – dijo Heero

¿tu eras el piloto de aquella maquina? – pregunto Shinji

Si, yo era – respondio Heero

Gr-Gracias, por salvarme – dijo Shinji

Lo siento, no se a que te refieres, mi mision era intentar acabar esa cosa pero no lo tome en serio y termine aqui – dijo Heero

De todos modos gracias dijo Shinji pero al ver que Heero trataba de levantarse lo detuvo.

No, acabas de despertar después de lo que ocurrio – dijo Shinji

No es para tanto me eh visto peor – dijo Heero

¿en serio, no le temes a la muerte? – pregunto Shinji

No, si encuentro la muerte en una misión con gusto la aceptare – respondió Heero

Sabes, cuando vi que tu robot ¿Cómo se llama? – pregunto Shinji

Gundam – respondió Heero

Bueno, cuando tu Gundam caía sentí mucho dolor porque en el fondo de mi corazón quería que fuéramos amigos - dijo Shinji

Heero no respondió y se quedo en silencio hasta que se durmió.

* * *

La doctora presento el informe medico del piloto al comandante Gendou Ikari y a Fuyutsuki

El piloto de aquella unidad denominada "Gundam" según Shinji, recivio una prueba de estado fisico y descubrimos que la mayoria de sus huesos habian sido rotos alguna vez, en cuanto a la prueba psicologica demostro tener una gran capacidad al poder dejar su mente en blanco durante un gran periodo de tiempo, en la prueba de sincronización dejo su mente en blanco, ya ibamos a rendirnos pero la sincronizacion comenzo en 35% y siguio aumentando llegando a tope el 48% en ese radio de sincronizacion las emociones del piloto estaban descontroladas no soporto aquella presion y se desmayo, posteriormente el piloto fue llevado a una sala de recuperacion donde se encuentra ahora concluyo la Doctora.

Impresionante – dijo Fuyutsuki a Gendou

Gendou Que pensaba aquel piloto no fue encontrado antes, ni siquiera por el.

Señor al parecer Shinji se lleva bien con el piloto incluso apostaria que tiene incluso algo mas de confianza, esto quedo marcado en la mente de Gendou y solo respondio

Bien, puede retirarse – Dijo Gendou

Si, señor – dijo la Doctora y salio de la habitacion.

Feliz ¿Gendou? Tu hijo por fin ah encontrado un amigo – le dijo Fuyutsuki

Eso es lo que me preocupa – contesto Gendou

* * *

En diferentes partes del mundo las instalaciones de Romefeller y de SEELE estaban bajo ataque de los Gundams

En la base de SEELE en China:

Vaya Nataku creí que opondrían mas resistencia ¿no lo crees así? – dijo Wu Fei

Sonó la alarma y Wu Fei y su Gundam Nataku se vieron rodeados por unos simples mobile suits Leo pero detrás de ellos había un gigante blanco mitad humano mitad cuervo, un escalofrió rondo la mente de Wu Fei.

SEELE llamaba a esos gigantes "Evas series" pero este no estaba terminado aun tenia el cable de retroalimentación lo que llamo la atención de Wu Fei…..

FIN CAPITULO UNO

Notas del autor: Primer Fic que escribo, esta idea parecia mas clara cuando la forme en mi cabeza pero cuando intente plasmarla quedo esto.....

Espero que en los demas Capitulos pueda mejorar mi capacidad de escritor y entrelazar mejor las historias(aunque se que son incompatibles,estoy haciendo el intento).


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO DOS

El despertar de la bestia

Duo se encontraba un poco nervioso al ver como Kensuke observaba el Gundam, Kensuke fascinado, no pudo soportar la curiosidad y subió a la cabina, Duo no lo noto ya que estaba muy ocupado preparando la mortífera "bomba de pimienta" y limpiando su armamento cuando siente un TRASHHHH y Duo salta de su trabajo gritando.

¡AHHHHHHH el enemigo donde, Kensuke busca refugio! – grito Duo

Pero al ver que ese increíble sonido se debía a la pared desmoronándose por culpa de Kensuke quien sin querer había encendido el Gundam y movido una palanca le gritaba a Duo

¡lo siento Duo, no aguante la curiosidad! – grito Kensuke

Duo un poco mas calmado se dijo así mismo ay mi pobre corazón y le grito a Kensuke no me des esos sustos, pero se detuvo a pensar que quiza su enemigo ya sabia donde ese encontraba con smeejante ruido, Duo no pudo hacer nada mas que mirar con pena y enojo al chico que bajaba del Gundam

* * *

Para Shinji se había vuelto una costumbre permanecer cerca de Heero, para el era como un hermano muy distinto a el pero sentía que podía confiarle sus preocupaciones, así fue como Shinji se vio contándole su vida a Heero el cual solo podía escuchar y ver como a Shinji se le quebraba la voz al recordar ciertas memorias de su pasado.

Mi vida nunca tuvo mucha importancia para mi – dijo Shinji

¿y porque piensas eso? – le respondió Heero

Mi madre murió cuando yo era muy pequeño y mi padre se desentendió de mi, viví la mayor parte de mi vida alejado de el con mi profesor y a la vez tutor, era una vida tranquila pero sentía que algo faltaba y no podía descubrir que era – dijo Shinji

Heero iba a responder pero Shinji lo interrumpió continuando la historia de su vida y Heero quedo con la frase a medio decir y con cara de asombro de que Shinji el cual cuando lo conoció apenas tenia confianza para hablar le haya cortado la frase.

Cuando por fin tuve noticias de mi padre y supe que el me mando a llamar, un lado de mi pensó que por fin podría verlo y compartir tiempo padre e hijo pero otro lado sentía odio hacia el, quería reclamarle porque me dejo abandonado, y cuando llege aquí me di cuenta que solo me queria para pilotear su robot gigante – dijo Shinji con la voz al borde del colapso

Heero por fin pudo responder

Entonces según tu, tu padre no te quiere y solo te necesita para pilotar ese ¿Cómo se llama? – dijo Heero

Eva, así se llama – respondió Shinji

Si, te quiere solo para pilotear su Eva, yo no lo creo así, soy huérfano crecí como soldado me eh roto la mayoría de los huesos todo porque necesitaban al soldado y piloto perfecto, no sabes cuanto habría querido por lo menos ver a mi padre y que decir de mi madre pero solo conseguí un científico que me adopto y yo tuve que hacer mi entrenamiento militar para ser piloto de su Gundam 01 – dijo Heero

¿tu Gundam es el 01?, mi Eva también es el 01 curioso cierto – dijo sorprendido Shinji

La verdad no lo creo Shinji es solo una coincidencia, no tiene mayor importancia – respondió Heero

Shinji no sabia porque pero conversar con Heero lo hacia tranquilizarse y odiaba el momento en que llegaba la Doctora interrumpiendo la charla para hacerle mas pruebas de conejillo de indias a su nuevo amigo pero muy curiosamente la Doctora no había aparecido así que Shinji prosiguió con la charla con Heero.

Dime Heero ¿crees que podremos sobrevivir a los ataques de los Ángeles? – dijo Shinji

Ya lo viste Shinji, nosotros tenemos los implementos, capacidades y sobre todo aquellas maquinas, los Ángeles no son lo que verdaderamente me preocupa – respondió Heero

¿y que es? –pregunto Shinji

El ansia de poder del ser humano, es algo que siempre ah existido desde los inicios de la humanidad y puede llevar a la locura a cualquiera, todos tienen esa ansia hasta tu, pero no se ah desarrollado, no es mala pero aun creo que puede significar nuestra destrucción – dijo Heero

En ese momento entro la Doctora a la habitacion con una cara de preocupación, venia de ver al comandante y solo Dios(y Fuyutsuki claro) sabe lo que hablaron, la Doctora los miro con una mirada fría.

Shinji sal, quiero charlar con el piloto – dijo la Doctora

Si – respondió Shinji

Bueno ¿de que quieres hablar mujer? – le pregunto Heero en un tono algo molesto

Primero que nada dime tu nombre - le dijo la Doctora

Heero Yui – respondió el sin siquiera mirarla

Creo empezamos con mal pie, que me dices ¿te gustaría unirtenos? – pregunto la Doctora

Heero solo se quedo mirando el techo pensando, mientras la impaciente doctora esperaba aquella respuesta……

* * *

En la escuela en la clase 2-B una muy distraída Relena miraba por la ventana preguntándose donde estaría Heero, si, aquel chico que con solo esas palabras de "te matare" hizo que no pudiera sacárselo de la mente, Relena solo quería verlo una vez mas y decirle que si quería matarla con gusto ella le entregaría su vida a el, pero de pronto salto de sus pensamientos al escuchar al profesor.

Señorita Darleans, ¿cual es el resultado del siguiente problema? – le dijo el profesor

Ehmmm 42 – respondió la chica que aun vagaba en sus pensamientos

Así se comenzó a reír la clase, lo que para Relena fue muy vergonzoso, nunca habia contestado una respuesta tan mal colo hizo ese dia

No señorita Darleans, el resultado es 0,50 – le dijo mientras la miraba un poco furioso pero se le paso ya que era una alumna ejemplar.

* * *

En la clase 2-A estaba Kensuke emocionado de haber podido aunque fuera por accidente sentarse en la cabina de una de las maquinas mas poderosas en esos tiempos y un poco arrepentido de los problemas que le causo a Duo.

Un Touji algo preocupado le hablo a su camarada.

Ey, Kensuke ¿Por qué estas en las nubes, es por alguna chica? – le pregunto haciéndose el gracioso

No, es por un robot gigante – le respondió

Que raro eres Kensuke – le dijo Touji

¡SUZUHARA! – grito una chica de colitas

¿Si jefa de clase? – pregunto Touji mientras se paraba y quedaba mejor formado que un militar

¿Qué tanto hablas con Kensuke, acaso no puede esperar hasta el descanso? – dijo Hikari

Este, esto yo…. Um bueno me disculpo Jefa – dijo nervioso Touji

El profesor no se había dado cuenta de que Touji y Kensuke estaban hablando pero le molesto que Hikari lo hubiera interrumpido y que sobre todo haya gritado de esa manera, pero no podía regañarla porque sabia que solo quería hacer que esos dos se callaran.

* * *

Wu Fei estaba paralizado frente a aquella cosa espeluznante que babeaba,

Saliendo de su trance Wu Fei fue atacado por los mobile suits Leo.

¿QUE? Creen que unos simples Leo me detendrán – dijo Wu Fei

Los leo comenzaron a abrir fuego pero la armadura de Gundamio era mas resistente de lo que creían, la tropa Leo se vio reducida en gran numero cuando aquella cosa lanzo un grito estridente que acabo con toda la lucha y comenzó a moverse arrasando todo a su paso incluidos sus propios compañeros Leo, al quedar solo Nataku y el Eva serie, Wu Fei no soporto la presión y se lanzo al ataque pero siendo detenido por las mandíbulas del Eva serie, el Eva serie mastico el trozo de armadura antes de dejarlo caer al suelo con un hilo de espesa baba.

Wu Fei retrocedió al ver aquella escena de la repugnante criatura pero no podía perder si lo hacia significaría la detonación de su Gundam así que trago aire y fue a la lucha calmado, el Eva serie fue cortado a la mitad desde la cabeza al centro del pecho pero para sorpresa de Wu Fei aquella herida se regeneraba, no significando nada para la criatura.

Wu Fei decide usar el brazo extensible para cerrar la poderosa mandíbula del Eva y acercarlo para cortarlo en pequeños trozos, el Eva no opuso resistencia siendo atraído lo mas cerca posible se soltó del brazo extensible y se lo arranco a Nataku, Wu Fei maldijo a aquella cosa por dañar a su preciado guerrero Nataku invadido por la cólera lanzo ataques a diestra y siniestra siendo pocos los que alcanzaron al Eva que se regeneraba como si nada.

Mientras mas tiempo pasaba Wu Fei se sentía mas cansado y Nataku cada Vez estaba peor, no se rindió, siguió atacando y entonces se le ocurrió cortar el cable lo cual no fue mucho problema para su lanza de energía térmica la energía del Eva series se acabaría en 5 minutos pero eso Wu Fei no lo sabia, el pensó que al cortar el cable esa cosa se detendría instantáneamente, así fue como el Eva lo tomo por sorpresa y termino de destruir su brazo derecho.

Estaba al borde de la desesperación no importaba cuantas veces atacara a esa cosa siempre se regeneraba pero en el ultimo ataque se dio cuenta que cada vez costaba mas que se regenerara, la energía del Eva serie aun iba por los 3 minutos y Wu Fei estaba en condiciones deplorables solo quedaba esperar su muerte, pero esperen en sus hombros reposaba el destino de las colonias y la humanidad no podía rendirse, en su ultimo intento se sereno una vez mas.

¡tu no eres inmortal! Solo eres una aberración creada por el hombre – grito Wu Fei mientras le cortaba ambas extremidades, paso un tiempo antes de que Wu Fei se volviera a quedar acorralado ante aquella cosa.

La energía del Eva serie rondaba el minuto, abrió la mandíbula de tal manera que Wu Fei sintió miedo, si miedo de aquella cosa, el Eva se lanzo encima de Nataku y con su mandíbula despedazo la armadura y le arranco el brazo izquierdo, la cabina del piloto quedo descubierta y Wu Fei pudo ver como ese rostro estaba a escasos 10 metros de donde el estaba, el Eva lanzo un ultimo grito y se dispuso a devorar a su victima.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOO – grito Wu Fei

De pronto abrió los ojos y vio como aquel gigante se detenía y dejaba caer su baba sobre el, la energía estaba en Fei quedo tan alarmado por aquella escena que se quito al Eva de encima y escapando con un Nataku destrozado dejando al Eva ahí cosa de la cual se arrepentiría…….

* * *

En el consejo de SEELE se veía a un preocupado Khil Lorenz diciendo que si la batalla hubiera durado unos minutos mas el Eva serie habría perdido la capacidad de regenerarse.

Los demás miembros del consejo también preocupados respondieron

¿esto afectara nuestros planes? – preguntaron

Si dejamos pasar mucho tiempo sin terminar a los Evas series si, debemos terminar de instalarles el motor S2 – respondió Khil

Si no hubiera sido por esos científicos que se llevaron el prototipo del motor S2 hace unos años ya tendríamos listos a los Eva series y listos para cumplir su propósito – respondió el consejo.

En todo caso creo que podemos usar a nuestro nuevo camarada – dijo Khil haciendo referencia a Zeck.

¿De verdad crees que es sensato dejarlo salir así nada mas? – preguntaron los del consejo

El cumplirá las ordenes, a menos que quiera morir – dijo Khil en una risa ahogada como si le faltara el aire.

El consejo estuvo de acuerdo con esa resolución y dejaron libre a Zeck.

* * *

Zeck estaba asombrado mirando al cielo y feliz de poder volver a ver la luz del día, aun así no paraba de pensar como se safaria de esta situación así que decidió ir a la base de OZZ que estaba en Alemania para recoger cierto encargo……

Así fue como Zeck llego a la base en Frankfurt solo para ver el mobile suit capaz de igualar a aquellas maquinas Gundams

Que dice soldado ¿Qué el comandante Bonaparte no se encuentra aquí? – le pregunto Zeck a un soldado de guardia

¡así es Coronel! – dijo el soldado

Ya veo, había oído que no le caigo bien – menciono Zeck

Mis disculpas Coronel – dijo el soldado

No te puedo culpar por eso, no es tu culpa – respondió Zeck

¡Coronel Zeck! – dijo un oficial en motocicleta

Oficial Walker, cuanto tiempo sin verlo – dijo Zeck

¿Tiene algo con lo que me pueda divertir? – le pregunto Zeck

Si, señor sígame – respondió Walker

Minutos después ambos llegaron a un hangar y Walker hablo, esto es lo que pude encontrar comparable a los Gundams con los datos que recibí

¡Que grande es! Es mas grande que mi anterior Leo – dijo Zeck

Debía ser así si se quería conservar la capacidad de combate de este mobile suit – respondió Walker el encargado del trabajo, amigo y gran piloto de mobile suits

ese era un viejo modelo Talgesse un mobile suit de combate mayormente cuerpo a cuerpo con una gran armadura y blindaje cosa que no sacrificaba su impresionante velocidad pero estaba en reparaciones, las partes ocupadas en aquella maquina eran obsoletas y ya no eran fáciles de encontrar.

Estas diciendo que esta unidad puede competir con un Gundam cuando este terminado – dijo Zeck

Puede llevárselo ahora mismo de esta base – dijo Walker

Estas loco ¿acaso quieres morir?– dijo Zeck

* * *

El modelo Talgesse se encontraba dispuesto para ser trasladado a la nave de Zeck, cuando sonaron las alarmas, lo que ataco la base no era nada mas ni nada menos que un Gundam rojo con blanco, el comandante Bonaparte se encontraba en su zeppelín en la zona de guerra ordenando que atacaran y rodearan a aquella maquina, el Gundam comenzó a atacar con todo el armamento que tenia, ese era el Heavy arms un Gundam armado hasta los dientes con municiones varias, los Leo y los modelos Aries caían aun cuando sus pilotos eran de las fuerzas especiales de OZZ.

La decisión del comandante fue técnicamente correcta rodear y aniquilar pero fue una decisión apresurada al no conocer el verdadero poder del enemigo – se hablo a si mismo Trowa Burton el piloto del Heavy arms

¡asistan a la retirada de la nave del comandante y los demás sigan atacando al Gundam! – dijo Walker que se encargaba de liderar a las fuerzas aéreas Aries

Trowa viéndose rodeado uso el cuchillo unido al brazo derecho del Gundam destruyendo un par de Aries, seguía rodeado, intento disparar pero la ametralladora Gatling del brazo izquierdo no tenia balas,asi mismo tampoco las ametralladoras de su pecho, y que decir de los misiles, ahora todo lo que tenia era ese cuchillo de aleacion de Gundamio.

Un Aries se lanzo al ataco dispuesto a volar la cabeza del Gundam, casi lo logra pero un disparo lo destruyo en el momento exacto, una ráfaga de disparos arraso con los Aries restantes, eran las fuerzas revolucionarias de medio oriente comandadas por Quatre Raberba Winner y su Gundam Sandrock.

Ven por mi si puedes – dijo Walker alcanzando mayor altitud mientras disparaba su rifle.

El Sandrock salto atrapando al Aries de Walker con sus Hozes.

Solo quería probar que tan poderosos eran los Gundam – dijo Walker

Perdóname…. – dijo Quatre

El Heavy arms se vio rodeado y se lanzo contra el Sandrock golpeando el brazo izquierdo y con su brazo derecho detuvo el otro brazo.

Esto no es lo que quieres, realmente no creo que seamos enemigos – dijo Quatre saliendo de la cabina

Trowa salio con los brazos en alto en signo de rendición

Baja las manos quieres, yo fui el primero que se rindió – le dijo Quatre

En ese momento la nave del teniente Zeck despegaba con Talgesse a bordo pero un soldado revolucionario disparo dándole al ala izquierda……

Nos dieron Coronel Zeck - dijo el piloto de la nave

¿Cuál es la base mas cercana? – pregunto Zeck

Se encuentra en Berlín Señor – dijo el piloto

¿Crees poder mantener la nave estable hasta estar cerca? – pregunto Zeck

Si señor, los daños no son tan graves pero tendremos que hacer un aterrizaje de emergencia en los alrededores de Berlín – dijo el piloto

Que así sea, me comunicare por radio para que tengan un equipo de rescate listo para salir – dijo Zeck

La nave estaba descontrolada en las proximidades de Berlín cayendo fuertemente en un bosque cercano, los tripulantes sufrieron con la caida y lo golpes al arrasar con los arboles de raiz, cuando la nave por fin se detuvo Zeck fue a ver como se encontraba su tripulacion, todos teniana heridas leves y alguna que otra fractura pero ninguna muerte, tiempo despues llego finalmente el equipo de rescate dando prioridad al Coronel.

¡a mi no, mi tripulación esta herida, vean a ellos primero! – grito Zeck en tono alterado.

Todos fueron trasladados a la base, los tripulantes fueron vendados y dejados en observacion y Zeck no tenia mayores daños comparados con su nave privada, a Zeck lo dieron de alta 3 horas después de haber llegado al hospital de la base, se sentia frustrado por lo sucedido, pero por otro lado estaba contento de que no ocurriera nada peor.

Rayos estaré varado aquí hasta que mi nave este arreglada – dijo Zeck que caminaba por el centro de la ciudad cuando vio a dos personas.

Eran un hombre de unos 25 años con cola de caballo, con corbata y de mangas arremangadas y la otra persona era una jovencita de unos 14 años muy hermosa con un cabello pelirrojo precioso tomada del brazo de aquel joven, Zeck los observaba, al parecer la jovencita estaba comprando y le preguntaba al hombre como le quedaban los vestidos, creyó que eran hermanos y no pudo evitar imaginar como hubieran sido las cosas de haberse mantenido junto a su hermana…..

* * *

FLASHBACK

Vamos Relena aguanta hermanita, no huiremos por siempre – decía Milliardo mientras seguía corriendo por los túneles.

Relena era apenas una bebe, Milliardo dudaba de si le entendería pero aun asi dijo

Hermana el camino que yo tomare es muy peligroso, no puedes acompañarme – dijo en un tono tierno Milliardo

Lo mejor será buscar al amigo de papa ¿como era su apellido? A si Darleans, el con su esposa sabrán cuidarte y darte amor – dijo Milliardo

La mansión de la familia Darleans se encontraba en las afueras a 200 Km. del palacio, por lo cual Milliardo se escabullo hasta una fabrica en las afueras de la ciudad donde encontro un camion, coloco a su hermana en el asiento del copiloto y le abrocho tiernamente el cinturón de seguridad, encendió el motor una vez las explosiones cesaron y arranco, fue una larga y tediosa jornada hasta la mansión donde los alarmados esposos Darleans los recibieron preocupados al verlos llegar, Milliardo les conto a los esposos como su padre habia muerto y como ellos habian escapado, pero omitio las ultimas palabras de su padre, Despues de la historia les comento que su camino seria muy peligroso y Relena no lo podria acompañar, por eso termino preguntando algo que le dolia mucho pero debia hacerlo.

¿ustedes podrían cuidar a Relena como su hija? – pregunto Milliardo

asi lo haremos, no te preocupes Milliardo sabemos que tu camino alguna dia traera la paz al reino – respondió la pareja Darleans que no habían tenido hijos

Milliardo dejo la mansión mientras pensaba que Relena estaría en buenas manos ante tal pareja tan amigable, Milliardo después de ese día no volvió a ver a Relena…

* * *

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

FIN CAPITULO DOS

Nota del autor: Creo que este capitulo quedo mejor, no se ustedes, Bueno seguire escribiendo aunque nadie lo lea XD


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO TRES

MEMORIAS PERDIDAS

Duo estaba esperaba escondido en los arbustos cercanos a la entrada de Nerv, cuando vio acercarse los camiones con el cargamento tal como le había dicho Kensuke, el guardia de turno hizo parar a la caravana y procedía a hacer la rutinaria inspección, solo la hizo superficialmente ya que aquel guardia pensaba que nadie en su sano juicio querría colarse en aquellas instalaciones, pero esta vez se equivoco. Duo salto al camion que el guardia acababa de inspeccionar mientras el guardia conversaba con el conductor y le daba las instrucciones de donde debia dejar la carga.

Bien lo hice – se dijo Duo a si mismo

Nerv era un laberinto y Duo no tenia sentido de la orientación, vago algún tiempo hasta que se decidió y siguio a 2 funcionarios siempre cuidándose de evitar las cámaras y no ser descubierto por ellos, al fin llego a un gran salón con mesas que decía "comedor", Duo decepcionado camino por los corredores hasta que encontro unas escaleras las cuales lo llevaron a las plataformas de lanzamiento 3 y 4.

Ahhhhhhhh, esto es inmenso y no hay salida de este cuarto – dijo Duo girando su cabeza y viendo un ducto de ventilación.

Oportunidad pensó el, solo basto hacer un poco de presión y la rendija callo dejándole libre el paso al intruso. Los ductos de ventilación al igual que todo el complejo que era Nerv también eran un laberinto no menos complicado, pero esta vez Duo tuvo mas suerte, al pasar por una rendija vio una maquina gigante conocida.

Es el Gundam de Heero – se dijo pero no podía hacer nada más que esperar.

De pronto sono la alarma y Duo pensó ¿me habrán descubierto?, pero no era eso, los altavoces avisaban el segundo ataque por un angel que se acercaba era el denominado Shamshel según los rollos del mar muerto…..

¡Que, el ataque de un Angel! Por que eso me suena disparatado – se dijo Duo viendo como todos los mecánicos que con todos sus esfuerzos habían logrado reparar la fuente de energía del Gundam se encaminaban a preparar la plataforma de lanzamiento N° 1 para el Evangelion.

Por fin Duo salio de los ductos y camino cubriendose atras de las cajas que se encontraban en el cuarto gigamte,asi finalmente llego a donde se encontraba el Gundam que no era diferente al de el, incluso tenia el detonador de autodestrucción en el mismo lugar, Duo subio a la cabina y encendio la maquina gigante.

Energía restablecida, eso es bueno no esta dañado – dijo Duo

Nombre del piloto aparecio en la pantalla de la maquina, Duo se apresuro y escribió el nombre de Heero Yui con el tablero. Ahora solo le faltaba encontrar a Heero que estaba como siempre en el cuarto blanco solo que esta vez la Doctora Akagi se excedió al atarlo a la mesa de pruebas con Shinji observando, Shinji salio de sus pensamientos cuando oyó a la capitana Katsuragui por los altoparlantes.

¿Dónde esta Shinji? Se oía en tono alterado, Shinji tuvo que ir a la plataforma y alistarse para el combate mientras la Doctora dejaba a Heero amarrado para ir al frente de mando.

Ya vuelvo, no te muevas – dijo la Doctora en un tono algo burlesco

Al salir la Doctora Heero se daño la muñeca derecha para soltar su brazo.

¿Crees que no me puedo mover? – dijo Heero mientras se reía pero no tenia con que cortar las demás amarras.

* * *

Al estar todos en el frente Duo pudo buscar libremente hasta que por fin encontró la sala de pruebas 2-D, entro y vio a un Heero amarrado

¡Vaya no sirves para nada! – le dijo a Heero

Te tardaste Duo, me preguntaba cuando vendrías a reclamar tus partes – dijo Heero

Maldito bastardo – le respondió Duo

Y bueno ¿como piensas soltarme? – le dijo Heero

No-no lo se - respondió Duo

Dame tu cuchillo – dijo Heero mientras le mostraba la muñeca que sangraba

¡Vaya que tienes agallas! – le dijo Duo mientras le pasaba el cuchillo

Bien, vamonos - le dijo Duo

Espera debo llevar mi Gundam y no se donde esta – respondió Heero

Vaya que lento eres ya me encargue de eso, tu preciada maquina te esta esperando sígueme – dijo Duo

* * *

Fuyutsuki, dile a la capitana Katsuragui que tome el mando por mí, debo resolver algo – dijo Gendou

¿Qué piensas hacer Ikari? – pregunto Fuyutsuki

Tengo un mal presentimiento y quiero cerciorarme de que no se cumpla – respondió Gendou.

Duo y Heero ya estaban preparados para irse, ambos intentaron salir del cuarto de pruebas pero ahí en el pasillo estaba Gendou y se acercaba serenamente apuntándolos con una pistola.

Sabia que algo asi iba a pasar – dijo Gendou

Rayos – dijo Duo mientras pensaba en algo

Heero corrió hacia la derecha logrando que Gendou se distrajera y lo apuntara a el, Duo aprovecho para lanzar una bomba de luz, Heero y Duo comenzaron a correr pero Duo se quedo atrás.

¡Aquí tienes un pequeño regalo de parte mia! – dijo Duo mientras le lanzaba la bomba de pimienta.

La vista de Gendou no quedo en buenas condiciones ante aquella sustancia que le hacia arder los ojos de una manera inimaginable.

Maldición como pudieron engañarme unos niños – dijo Gendou

Heero iba corriendo cuando Duo lo alcanzo, Heero miro a su compañero con una expresion rara en su rostro.

¿Qué rayos le lanzaste para que gritara de esa manera? – pregunto Heero

Nada, solo una bomba de pimienta de fabricación Duo Maxwell ja ja ja – dijo Duo entre risas

La suerte no iba tan bien como ellos creian, Gendou solo fue la punta del Iceberg aun quedaba llegar al Gundam y lanzarse por la plataforma fuera de ese lugar, pero los guardias no estaban de descanso ese dia.

Duo le lanzo una pistola a Heero mientras el preparaba su fusil de asalto M4

Comprendo – dijo Heero

Ambos a la vez dispararon mientras corrían, los guardias cayeron al piso heridos pero uno llamo refuerzos por radio antes de recibir un impacto de bala en su craneo. No paso mucho tiempo hasta que se encontraran con una barricada y 10 guardias apuntándo en su direccion listos para abrir fuego.

Toma una de las granadas de luz de mi cinturón – le susurro Duo a Heero

Este sabiendo lo que pretendía lo hizo

Ahí les va un regalo - no pudo evitar decir Heero

Y no se olviden del mio – les grito Duo mientras les lanzaba una de las granadas que detonaría en escasos segundos.

Ambos muchachos buscaron refugio a la vuelta del corredor, exploto la granada y de los guardias solo quedaba la nada a exepcion de partes corporales desparramadas por doquier, pasaron sin remordimientos hasta alcanzar por fin la plataforma de lanzamiento pero aun ahí estaban 3 guardias que habían desactivado la plataforma, Duo solo les disparo con el fusil y cayeron mientras una bala le dio en la pierna. Desde la puerta aparecieron más guardias que gastaban balas como si no hubiera un mañana.

Tú encárgate de ellos, yo me encargo de encender la plataforma – dijo Heero

Coman plomo bastardos – grito Duo mientras mas guardias caían

Duo ametrallaba a todo lo que se movía alrededor de la puerta pero aun asi una bala paso rozando su gorra.

Ahhh estos idiotas están jugando en serio – dijo Duo

Pero otra bala le bolo la gorra, el guardia que se encontraba en el piso superior esta vez no iba a fallar, cuando apretó el gatillo cayo de espaldas por una bala que disparo Heero desde la pistola que le había dado Duo.

Vamos, ya tiene energía de nuevo, desvie la energia de la plataforma 1 a la 7, creo que estaran ocupados un tiempo con eso – dijo Heero

Heero subió a la cabina y se dio cuenta que ya estaba preparado para funcionar, entonces Duo le grit que la cabina era para un solo ocupante asi que debia tomarlo con la palma del Gundam y subirlo, Duo disparaba las ultimas balas del fusil y salto a la palma del Gundam que salio catapultado a la superficie...

* * *

En el frente de mando Fuyutsuki estaba sentado comodamente en el asiento del comandante Gendou

Subcomandante Fuyutsuki – dijo Misato

¿Si, Capitán Katsuragui? – pregunto Fuyutsuki

¿Y el comandante Gendou? – pregunto Misato

Tuvo que atender un asunto – respondió Fuyutsuki

¿Quien queda al mando subcomandante? – pregunto Misato

Por orden expresa del comandante Ikari, usted capitana – respondió Fuyutsuki

Misato preocupada porque tomaría el mando, pregunto al personal del estado de la plataforma.

¿Cómo van los preparativos del Eva 01? – pregunto Misato

Hay retraso con la plataforma, Señor – respondió Hyuuga

¿Y Shinji? – volvió a preguntar Misato

En la cabina – respondió la Doctora

¿Cuánto tardaran en arreglar la energía? – pregunto Misato

10 minutos como máximo – dijo la Doctora

Que sea en 5 minutos – agrego Misato

Shinji estaba en la cabina pensando las palabras que le dijo Heero, pensando que si el pudo vivir una vida incluso mas dura que la de el porque se sentia tan apenado, su vida era fantastica comparada con la de el, solo faltaba que su padre lo quisiera y seria perfecta.

* * *

Ahhh otra vez ese anuncio – dijo Kensuke a Touji

El gobierno no quiere que nos enteremos que sucede – volvió a decir Kensuke

Touji tengo que hablar contigo en privado - dijo una vez más Kensuke

Ahhhh – dijo Touji

Oye jefa de clase – le dijo Touji

¿Ahora que? – respondió Hikari

Ambos tenemos que ir al sanitario – le dijo Touji

Debieron ir antes – le respondió Hikari.

una vez que ambos chicos estuvieron en el sanitario pudieron conversar tranquilamente.

¿Que querías decirme? –le pregunto Touji a Kensuke

Tengo que verla aunque sea una vez – respondió Kensuke

¿EH? – pregunto Touji confundido

La batalla, Touji, la batalla y quiero ver al robot de Nerv –dijo Kensuke

¿Hablas en serio Kensuke? – dijo Touji

Solo ayúdame a abrir la reja por favor – suplico Kensuke

Esta bien – dijo Touji

* * *

La plataforma subía y Duo cada vez se sentía mas nervisoso, que pasaría si al llegar a la superficie salgo disparado por los aires pensaba, pero no fue asi la plataforma se detuvo al llegar a la superficie y el pudo ver aquella extraña cosa.

Heero, ¿que es esa cosa? - pregunto Duo

eso es un angel - dijo Heero

Bien, déjame por aquí – dijo Duo

¿Estas seguro Duo? – pregunto Heero

Si, solo distráelo lo suficiente para que llegue a mi Death Scyte – dijo Duo

OK – respondió Heero

Heero provoco al angel de que viniera hacia el para que Duo tuviera el camino libre, el angel solo ataco usando sus extremidades con forma de látigo, Heero solto su cañon y saco su sable termico, la batalla solo eran intensas arremetidas del angel contra un Gundam 01 que solo hacia tiempo cubriendo su lado izquierdo con el escudo y el derecho con el sable térmico. La batalla se torno a favor del angel pero eso cambio cuando un Gundam negro con una guadaña gigante con hoja de energía térmica apareció tras la montaña, ahí fue cuando Heero se decidió a atacar cortando una extremidad del angel mientras Duo se acercaba por la espalda cortando la cara del angel que ahora solo tenia un ojo……

* * *

En el frente de mando todos estaban sorprendidos sobre todo la Doctora que pensaba que había sujetado a Heero firmemente y solo les quedaba esperar que aquellas maquinas destruyeran al angel, cosa que ninguno de los 2 pilotos Gundam tenían intenciones de hacer tal cosa solo querían desentenderse de aquella batalla eirse de aquel lugar.

Plataforma reparada – dijo Hyuuga

Shinji, preparado te vamos a lanzar – dijo Misato

Si, Misato – dijo Shinji

La plataforma se demoro un tiempo en llegar a la superficie,Shinji se emocion al ver que Heero se habia liberado.

Pero Heero solo le dijo

Adiós Shinji, nos volveremos a ver – le dijo Heero por el comunicador radial mientras transformaba su Gundam en la nave.

Eyyyy, no me dejes aquí – grito Duo saltando para que su Gundam se agarrara de la ahora nave de Heero.

Shinji se sintió aliviado de que por fin su amigo era libre de nuevo, pero se distrajo olvidadno que ahi habia un quien angel lo ataco cuando estaba distraído…..

* * *

Ves te dije que no seria tan difícil – dijo Kensuke

Es cierto, pensé que esa puerta seria mas difícil de abrir – dijo Touji mientras subían al templo en la cima de la montaña.

El angel ataco el cable de retroalimentación cortandolo y tomo a Shinji con el latigo restante y lanzo por lo aires a Shinji quien estaba desprevenido cayendo cerca de donde se encontraban Touji y Kensuke, que aun estaban atemorizados desde que lo vieron acercarse por el aire.

Se encontró a dos civiles en el área – dijo Aoba

Son los nuevos compañeros de Shinji – dijo Misato

¿Qué hacen ellos ahí? – pregunto la Doctora en un tono frió y despectivo hacia los civiles.

Shinji deja que entren a la cabina – dijo Misato

Nadie la autorizo para dejar entrar civiles a la cabina del piloto, esta sobrepasando sus limites capitán Katsuragui – dijo la Doctora

Yo los autorizo – respondió Misato

Shinji abrió la entrada a la cabina y dirigio su mirada a sus compañeros de clase quienes aun no se recuperaban del susto.

¡Entren! – grito Shinji a Touji y Kensuke

Ambos entraron sin regañar a la cabina del gigante púrpura, Kensuke estaba fascinado con lo que habia ahi dentro y no podia dejar de observar hacia todos lados.

Energía del Eva 01 ronda el minuto – dijo Hyuuga

¡Shinji retírate! – grito Misato por el intercomunicador

Novato dicen que nos retiremos – dijo Touji

No escapare, no escapare, ¡no escapare! – termino gritando mientras sacaba su cuchillo progresivo y corría a donde se encontraba el angel

El angel al verlo acercarse le atravesó el estomago al Evangelion con el látigo que le quedaba, pero Shinji no se detuvo siguió hasta el núcleo donde apuñalo al angel, la energía se terminaba y el angel no mostraba signos de ser destruido, quedaban 10 segundos y la batalla aun seguia, el angel aun estaba vivo,5 segundos y el angel aun estaba en pie, el angel fue muerto a escasos segundos de que se acabara la bateria pero este a diferencia del anterior no exploto y no tuvo mayores daños excepto el látigo y el ojo de los cuales se habían encargado Duo y Heero.

Touji y Kensuke fueron sancionados por escapar del refugio mientra transcurria un ataque y Shinji dejo de asistir a la escuela por un tiempo……

* * *

El Gundam de Wu Fei llamado Nataku estaba seriamente dañado por la batalla con aquel Eva serie que tanto terror causo en el joven piloto, Wu Fei no tenia partes con que repararlo ni nada con que defenderse pero debía cumplir su misión, una base cercana de OZZ estaba creando un nuevo modelo de mobile suit y Wu Fei debia sabotear la fabrica.

Asi que esa es la base – se dijo Wu Fei pensando que quizá tuvieran los implementos necesarios para reparar a Nataku.

El guardia estaba en posición firme mirando al frente pero desprevenido de un ataque por los costados, no fue mucha molestia para el piloto conocedor de Kung Fu, Wu Fei encontró lo que estaba buscando para Nataku pero no a los nuevos modelos Tauros , ya no podía perder mas tiempo en unas horas amanecería y no debía ser descubierto, asi que coloco bombas de detonación por control remoto y robo un mobile suit Leo, las alarmas sonaron y las tropas tomaron posiciones pero Wu Fei activo el detonador haciendo volar por los aires soldados y maquinaria por igual, con el Leo destruyo la reja de la base y a los mobile suit restantes pero no podría escapar en el Leo asi que tomo prestada la moto de los garajes.

La encargada de aquella base la teniente Lucrecia Noine amiga del Coronel Zeck salio a perseguirlo personalmente en su Aries, Wu Fei ya estaba por escapar cuando fue derribado por un disparo que dio cerca disparado por aquel Aries, Wu Fei levanto las manos lo que la teniente tomo como rendición mientras veía la identidad del piloto.

Quieto, no te muevas – dijo Noine

¿una mujer? – se pregunto Wu Fei mientras lanzaba aquella mochila que llevaba una bomba de luz

Wu Fei salto al Gundam que estaba escondido tapado con arbustos, Nataku aun podía funcionar pero no podía arriesgarlo en una batalla asi que solo uso la ametralladora para derribar al Aries y escapar.

* * *

Relena se ausento de la clase 2-B por que acompañaba a su padre el vice ministro de relaciones exteriores Darleans a las colonias, una vez en el trasbordador espacial un soldado de OZZ se les acerco y los saludo ella era Lady Une, pero el viceministro la vez que el transbordador espacial llegara a destino el vice ministro se reunió con los representantes de las colonias en el puente de aterrizaje.

Ah vice ministro Darleans, la crisis económica de la tierra no debe de ser tan grave ya que usted solo no podría haber costeado los gastos hasta nuestras colonias – dijo uno de los representantes

Me temo que si son ciertos, ya que los últimos rumores que circundaron en la alianza son mucho peores – respondió el viceministro

Se refiere que nuestras colonias estaban intentando atacar a la Tierra – respondió otro de los representantes

De donde saco la alianza esa idea no obtendríamos nada bueno de eso – dijo el otro representante

El propósito de esta visita es averiguar si nuestra cede infundió los rumores – interrumpió Lady Une

La junta comenzo pero Lady Une fue expulsada de aquella habitacion porque ella no tenia un rango politico ni el permiso de estar en esa junta, al salir de la sala Lady Une activo una mini bomba con detonador de tiempo, dejandola en la mesa de la junta.

En 10 minutos todo terminara – se dijo Lady Une

Relena aparecío por el ascensor y camino hacia la habitacion en la cual se llevaba a cabo a la junta, le abrieron la puerta y le dijo a su padre que saldría de compras, vio el objeto que pertenecía a Lady Une, lo tomo y corrió a dejárselo, cuando finalmente alcanzo a Lady Une ya casi no quedaba tiempo, Lady Une lo lanzo a la ventana donde se encontraba la junta haciendo explosión, Relena corrió a la habitación de la junta para ver como se encontraba su padre.

Casi arruina mis planes – dijo Lady Une

Quiero que atrapen a esa mocosa, si se resiste mátenla – le dijo a los soldados

El viceministro estaba bajo los escombros y Relena no podria sacarlo ella sola, en esos momentos un hombre toma en brazo al vice ministro se lo lleva y otro se lleva a Relena antes de que llegaran los soldados, los hombres los llevaron hasta un furgon blindado donde los dejaron descansar.

Relena, quiero que me escuches Relena – dijo el viceministro

No intentes hablar – dijo Relena

Esque tengo una confesión que hacerte, yo no soy tu padre biológico, tu verdadero nombre es Relena Pistgraf una familia pacifista muy importante – le dijo el viceministro

Tu tenias un hermano, el fue quien te trajo a mi, su nombre era Milliardo – dijo el viceministro en su ultimo aliento

Noooooo – grito Relena

* * *

De vuelta en la tierra el Talgesse era terminado de ensamblar, Lucrecia Noine llego solo para verlo terminado en todo su esplendor .

Estas bromeando verdad, no creí que en realidad fueras a ocupar este mobile suit tan viejo cuando me lo dijiste por teléfono – le dijo Noine a Zeck

Piénsalo Noine esta maquina fue el inicio, el prototipo de todo mobile suit incluidos los Gundams debe tener el poder necesario – le respondió Zeck

Ambos fueron al cuarto de espera donde Zeckse sento en el sofa y encendió el televisor que en esos momentos transmitía el reportaje del incidente en el cual vio a Relena y al hombre que cuidaba de ella.

Relena – musito Zeck con melancolía

¿aun sigues preocupado por ella Zeck? – le dijo Noine

No se a que te refieres – respondió el

* * *

Heero tuvo una nueva misión destruir una base militar, los militares no lo vieron venir pero un potentísimo rayo de energía impacto en la base, los supervivientes atacaron pero no lograron detener a la maquina. pero en ese momento llego Duo que tenia el mismo objetivo pero Heero no dejaria que el tomara su mison, lo apunto con con el cañón y Duo también tomo posiciones de batalla, pero algo inesperado sucedio, el terreno donde estaba afirmado el Gundam de Duo cedio y Heero disparo volándole la cabeza al Leo que iba a atacar a Duo.

Ya te pague el favor que te debía – respondió Heero riendo mientras se iba en su Gundam transformado en nave

Rayos te crees muy gracioso – dijo Duo quedándose solo

* * *

Relena aun estaba con aquellos hombres en las colonias, pero en ese momento apareció quien creo al Gundam 01 y quien envió a Heero a la tierra, el Doctor j le explico a Relena que el fue quien mando a esos hombres para intentar salvarlos y que Heero fue entrenado como asesino profesional pero que aun era muy amable…..

* * *

En Tokio-3 Shinji estaba desaparecido, Kensuke Aida y Touji Suzuhara fueron a ver si se encontraba en su residencia, pero se pusieron muy nerviosos al ver que Misato habría la puerta. Le entregaron las circulares a Misato y se fueron.

Al otro día Shinji no llego a casa y eso era porque deambulaba por las afueras de la ciudad hasta que paso por unos campos donde un Kensuke emocionado jugaba a los comandos con el mismo, Kensuke al ver pasar a Shinji que estaba desaparecido le grito.

Shinji, Shinji Ikari – grito Kensuke

Hola Kensuke – respondió Shinji

¿Que haces en este lugar? – le dijo Kensuke invitándolo a que se acercara y le contara

No puedo ver a Misato a la cara – respondió Shinji

Eso es normal Shinji, con el cuerpo que tiene es normal no verle la cara – le dijo Kensuke para tratar de animarlo

N-no es eso – respondió Nervioso Shinji

Bueno no importa, ya que estas aquí ¿quieres practicar a ser un comando? – pregunto Kensuke queriendo tener compañía en aquel juego

Esta bien, supongo que es mejor que volver a casa – dijo Shinji

Se puso el traje de repuesto que traía Kensuke, y Kensuke le dijo yo sere el capitán y tu serás soldado

Ehhh ¿Por qué yo soldado? – pregunto Shinji

Porque yo tengo mas experiencia para ser capitán – le dijo un seguro Kensuke

Así pasaron la tarde practicando diferentes tácticas militares ideadas por Kensuke, que no daban muy buen resultado según Shinji pero siguió las ordenes al pie de la letra, Shinji paso la noche en la carpa de Kensuke.

* * *

Tiempo después Shinji habia vuelto, las alarmas sonaron el quinto angel Ramiel floto en el cielo, Nerv alisto a la unidad Evangelion 01, Shinji abordo la unidad esperando instrucciones.

Misato dio la orden de subir a la unidad a la superficie.

¿Qué es esta sensación? ¿va todo bien? – se pregunta Shinji mientras imágenes de las batallas anteriores golpean su subconsciente.

La unidad 01 llego a la superficie y el angel disparo su rayo de energía que golpeo fuertemente a la unidad 01 obligando a Nerv a retirar a Shinji del campo de batalla.

Shinji fue sacado inconsciente de la unidad y transportado en una camilla, mientras el angel se sitúo sobre la instalación de Nerv dispuesto a penetrarla mediante un taladro gigante. no podian permitir eso asi que Misato ordeno colocar un globo de la unidad 01 en un barco solo para ver como es destruido por el rayo del angel, para la siguiente prueba Misato ordeno usar el mortero de inducción Alemán tipo 12 para que atacara al angel mediante largo alcance, el ataque fue repelido por el escudo AT e instantáneamente el mortero fue destruido por el rayo.

Misato consiguió crear un plan, preguntándole a la Doctora cual era el cañón mas potente que tenían

El cañón de positrones prototipo de Evangelion pero no puede soportar un rendimiento tan alto – menciono la Doctora

Entonces pediremos uno prestado – le dijo Misato

Pero según mis análisis solo hay 2 cañones mas poderosos que el de positrones: el de defensa estratégica y el de aquel Gundam, ¿no se referirá a? – pregunto la Doctora

Así es lo pediremos prestado a la armada ya que el otro no lo podemos obtener – respondió Misato

Así Misato consiguió el arma, solo faltaba conseguir la energía necesaria para poder utilizarlo, Misato propuso un apagón a nivel nacional para concentrar la energía necesaria para el cañón de positrones.

Shinji desperto preguntándose donde estaba,Misato no tardo en mandar a Rei a comunicarle a Shinji sobre la "operación Yashima", Shinji aun estaba afectado por el impacto anterior y no sabia si en realidad debía pilotear el Eva pero Rei lo convencio de que si debe.

Al llegar a la base provisional en la montaña Futabo Misato les habla sobre la operación designando a Shinji como francotirador y a Rei como defensora de la unidad 01.

Una figura de un joven observaba con unos prismáticos en la distancia con una gran sombra tras el….

Shinji estaba ya posicionado en la montaña cuando se activan los primeros seguros del arma,Shinji estaba nervioso mientras se activan los demás seguros

Shinji, ¡dispara! – grito Misato

Shinji disparo su arma, el rayo convergió al encontrarse de frente con el rayo enemigo cambiando su ángulo de impacto y haciendo que Shinji fallara…El angel lanzo su rayo nuevamente pero Rei uso el escudo electromagnético cubriendo a Shinji mientras la energía del cañón se recargaba pero…..

¡Algo Fallo! Capitán el escudo no aguantara hasta que termine de recargar el cañón, serán destruidos antes de eso – les comunico gritando Hyuuga

¡¿Qué dijiste?! Oh no Rei, Shinji cuidado – decía la capitana mientras el rayo atravesaba el escudo impactando al Eva 00…..

Shinji, no te preocupes yo te cubriré, tu solo preocúpate de acertar esta vez – decía Heero colocando el escudo de Gundamio frente a su mobile suit

Al escudo parecía no afectarle el daño pero comenzó a resquebrajarse ya no quedaba mucho tiempo antes de que el escudo del Gundam finalmente cediera, Shinji disparo logrando esta vez derribar a la fortaleza flotante solo para observar como el escudo era soltado por Heero quien recibió el ultimo destello del ataque de lleno.

Shinji cerro los ojos, no queria saber que su amigo habia muerto por culpa de que el fallara en el primer intento.

Tranquilo Shinji aun no eh muerto – dijo Heero levantando a su Gundam de donde en un momento de extremos reflejos lo había hecho caer pero ya no tenia brazos los cuales fueron volados cuando soltó el escudo.

¡Heero!¿Por que lo hiciste? – le pregunto Shinji

Somos amigos o no, tú hubieras hecho lo mismo por mi ¿ no es así? – le respondió Heero

Así es, por ti amigo y por cualquiera – dijo Shinji en un tono heroico que sorprendió a todos

Pero eso fue lo ultimo que Heero escucho,al abrir la cabina del piloto perdió el conocimiento cayendo de una altura de 25 metros, Shinji lo sostuvo con la mano del Evangelion y lo bajo a tierra donde lo recibió el equipo medico por orden explícita de Misato.

Al otro día la Doctora vio como Shinji y Misato despedían al chico que se fue en su maquina llevando lo que quedaba del escudo…

¿De verdad hacemos lo correcto dejándolo ir? – le pregunto la a Misato

Si, el se arriesgo por nosotros, creo que es justo que lo dejemos marchar además si lo retenemos será un duro golpe para Shinji – lo dijo Misato observando como Shinji lucia orgulloso viendo como su único amigo hasta la fecha se iba….

Si, tiene razón capitán – termino reconociendo la Doctora

* * *

En aquel cuarto oscuro, donde SEELE llevaba a cabo las reuniones estaba Zeck siendo introducido en su primera misión trabajando para SEELE que lo usarian hasta que ya no pudiera resistirlo

Queremos que vigiles la entrega de la unidad Evangelion 02 con tu nueva unidad Talgesse – le dijeron todos incluido Khil Lorenz.

¿Co-como saben de Talgesse? – pregunto Zeck

Acaso te olvidas quienes somos – le respondieron

Tu Talgesse es una maquina excepcional y si le agregamos ciertos propulsores y un cañon a la altura podrás cumplir el trabajo…..

¿Me están tratando de decir que debo volar con Talgesse como guardaespaldas de un porta aviones? – les pregunto Zeck

Efectivamente, pero no del porta aviones sino de su "carga" – le respondieron

Si, lo haré – respondió Zeck dispuesto a seguir con sus ideales

* * *

En uno de los laboratorios secretos de SEELE ubicado en las montañas en Alemania se había infiltrado un hombre de cola de caballo, con barba solo cargando su pistola con silenciadoresperando que todo saliera de acuerdo a su plan.

Muy bien donde estará aquella muestra que me dijo que "tomara prestada" aquel sujeto Gendou Ikari – dijo el agente que respondía al nombre de Ryouji Kaji

Recorrió los lúgubres corredores del laboratorio de investigación adentrándose en las sombra y el misterio de aquellos que gobernaban silenciosos, Kaji no pudo evitar sentirse un poco nervioso frente a aquel trabajo, después de todo no eran unos simples archivos los que estaba buscando, era algo mas, mas ambicioso y a la vez único.

Así siguió su marcha por el corredor hasta dar con un pasadizo en el suelo al final de una encrucijada que daba a los lugares más recónditos de aquel laboratorio, como todo buen espia Kaji lanzo un polvo que revelo los lasers que custodiaban aquel corredor, al final solo podía ver una puerta blindada, Kaji con toda su maestría logro sortear los lasers llegando así a la puerta blindada protegida con 3 contraseñas….Kaji creía ya saber una de ellas y escribió Khil Lorenz, sorpresivamente era correcta, siguió con la segunda y escribió SEELE y la tercera escribió 2000 el año en el que ocurrió el segundo impacto.

Las contraseñas obvias a veces son las mas difíciles y hubiera funcionado si el que intentara robar esto no fuera alguien con mi perspicacia – se dijo a si mismo Kaji.

El camino de salida fue algo mas difícil los guardias esta vez rondaban pero Kaji silencioso y sereno como un monje Shaolin se les acerco por la espalda disparando a sus craneo uno por uno, los cesos fueron desparramados por el lugar, pasando de aquella escena Kaji tenia otro problema no había dejado marcas ni huellas asi que solo se dejo guiar por su instinto, solo que dio con una salida que no esperaba en medio de la nada en un bosque.

¿Bien ahora donde estoy? - se pregunto Kaji mientras sacaba la brújula

Mmm por lo que marca yo diría que estoy a unos 25 kilómetros al noroeste de Berlín …….

FIN CAPITULO TRES

Nota del autor: si, mi propia interpretacion de como Kaji consiguio aquella muestra, no es una maravilla pero algo explica.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO CUATRO

MUERTE Y RESURRECCION

El día comenzo en Tokio-3, con un shinji que casi se ahoga al ver a Misato vestida formalmente para el evento al cual fue invitada.

Hoy llegare tarde Shinji – dijo Misato

Si, Misato – respondió Shinji

El evento consistía en un nuevo prototipo de mobile suit capaz de luchar a nivel superior con un reactor nuclear incorporado a su sistema.

Los representantes de Nerv en aquel evento eran la capitán Misato Katsuragui y la Doctora Ritsuko Akagi, además de Nerv había muchos otros representantes de organizaciones a nivel mundial como el mismísimo Treice Kush-renada y su bella acompañante pero de mal carácter Lady Une, ambos grupos creían que entrelazar aquel reactor a semejante maquina de combate seria una locura. Así termino la presentación y comenzó la conferencia en la cual Treice se levanto y pregunto a viva voz

¿De verdad cree que una maquina sin piloto estará bajo control? – pregunto

Absolutamente, al no tener piloto esta libre de desobediencia – decía muy seguro el encargado pero la Doctora lo interrumpió

Agregar aquel reactor nuclear es seguro, ¿acaso en una batalla no hay riesgo de que sea provocada una fisión nuclear? – pregunto la Doctora

Me quita las palabras de la boca – respondió Treice

Lady Une solo miro celosa con furia a aquella mujer.

No existe ningún problema todo ya fue calculado y en una batalla tendría optima eficiencia – aseguro el encargado

Esta bien, le tomare la palabra de momento pero ¿podría ser probado en una batalla de prueba contra mi mobile suit? – dijo desafiante Treice dispuesto a demostrarle que una maquina tan inestable no debería ser usada en combate.

Seguro, solo si no le importa perder – respondió el encargado

Con esos altercados termino la conferencia, cada uno fue por su cuenta Treice alistaba un Aries equipado con un sable láser que llevaba en su nave, mientras Lady Une le decía que le dejara a ella el duelo.

Misato estaba furiosa frente la arrogancia de aquel encargado de la demostración y Ritsuko simplemente no hacia caso a sus ataques de histeria ya que tenia sus propios planes. Ritsuko durante la hora del almuerzo tomo contacto con la computadora encargada del funcionamiento del nuevo modelo de mobile suit denominado "Jet Alone" hackeando la computadora y borrando algunos programas de funcionamiento del reactor nuclear.

El duelo estaba pronto a comenzar, Treice esperaba en su Aries por la llegada del contendor, cuando vio el suelo abrirse y salir una enorme maquina se elevo en el Aries, la maquina era del tamaño de …. no, era mas grande que su Aries quizá incluso mas grande que el Talgesse de su amigo Zeck, pero Treice era un hombre de palabra se juro a si mismo que demostraría que aquella maquina no era apta para combatir.

Y así el Jet Alone comenzó a moverse, al principio lentamente pero la batalla no comenzaba el Jet Alone se volvió loco, el reactor explotaría acabando con todo lo que se encontraba en los alrededores aun asi seguía caminando destrozando todo a su paso, Treice con su sable corto los comandos de movimiento en los talones del Jet Alone que no se detenía, siguió caminando, a Treice no le quedo opción mas que usar el armamento de misiles y rifle del Aries que voló una pierna del Jet Alone, el Jet Alone se había detenido pero seguía arrastrándose en el suelo por lo cual el reactor explotaría. El Aries de Treice no bastaba para detener a semejante Golem.

Misato al ver que el joven aristócrata se veía superado en tamaño mas no en habilidad, llamo al cuartel de Nerv para que enviaran a Shinji y al Eva 01 por aire, el Eva 01 llego pasado unos minutos y Misato ya tenia su plan, Shinji sostendría al Jet Alone para que dejara de moverse mientras ella entraba al Jet Alone y lo desactivaba, pero necesitaba una clave para detenerlo y ella no la tenia.

Decidió preguntársela al encargado que dijo era confidencial y que solo la sabían altos rangos del ejercito y esa era la coronel Lady Une, la cual rechazo la propuesta de Misato pero se quebró cuando esta le menciono que si esto seguía asi todos morirían incluido Treice, Misato dio en el blanco la preocupación invadía la mente de Lady Une la cual finalmente le dio la clave.

Asi Misato siendo transportada por el Eva 01 llego a donde estaba el Jet Alone tumbado que seguía moviéndose, Shinji sujeto al Jet Alone mientras misato saltaba a la espalda de este y abría la compuerta, el interior del Jet Alone hervía, Misato aun con el traje aislante sentía el calor, por fin dio con la computadora que estaba bloqueada. Misato la reinicio e inserto la contraseña, la maquina se detuvo.

Cuando todos estuvieron en lo que quedaba de aquel lugar Treice felicito a la capitana Misato Katsuragui por su maniobra.

Todo financiamiento hacia esta locura quedara cancelado, yo me encargare de eso personalmente – aseguro Treice

* * *

En la oficina principal de Nerv esperaba Gendou cuando de pronto desde las sombras aparecio Fuyutsuki.

Comandante, tiene una llamada – le comunico Fuyutsuki

¿Quién es? – le pregunto Gendou

Dice ser Treice Kush-Renada joven aristócrata y coronel de OZZ – respondió Fuyutsuki

Si, diga - hablo Gendou vía telefónica

Ah comandante Gendou es un placer poder hablar con usted – respondió Treice

Por favor déjese de formalidades, ¿que es lo que quiere? – pregunto Gendou

Tengo ciertos asuntos que creo que a usted le interesan – dijo Treice

Conozco de la existencia de SEELE y a decir verdad creo que ese es nuestro punto de unión, ¿usted no quisiera mantenerlos ocupados para poder centrarse en sus asuntos? Porque a mi si me causan molestias – comento Treice

Gendou ponía mucha atención a lo que se le comunicaba hasta que pregunto.

¿Qué es lo que sugiere que hagamos? – pregunto Gendou

Una revolución, yo me ocupare de las tropas con la organización OZZ bajo el nombre de las fuerzas especiales y usted solo deberá tomar algunas decisiones y mis tropas las cumplirán – explico Treice

Gendou sorprendido ante tal plan que a principios sonaba absurdo pero si lograba éxito frenaría a SEELE en seco de momento, lo cual le daria tiempo de afinar detalles de sus ambiciones.

Comprendo – dijo Gendou

Excelente, hay una pequeña opción en la que haré de señuelo, le explicare el plan y usted tomara el mando posterior , solo debe saber que los Gundams serán el detonante – dijo Treice

Esto hizo que Gendou cambiara su inexpugnable rostro por uno levemente preocupado, para el esas maquinas eran una molestia……..

* * *

La falsa información de que los lideres OZZ estarían en la base Edwards distribuida por Treice por medio de las redes de la alianza terrestre llegaron hasta los pilotos Gundams.

Heero se encontraba preparando el trasbordador aéreo cuando sintio ruidos en el compartimiento de carga, ahí estaba el Gundam Death Scyte y Duo le dijo

Trae tu Gundam también yo me encargo de todo aquí – dijo Duo

Asi lo hizo Heero sin demora, cuando todo estuvo listo despegaron a la base Edwards

Al llegar Heero salto en su Gundam provocando que las alarmas de la base sonaran, sin demora las tropas de la base atacan. Heero y Duo se enfrascaron en una dura batalla en la cual las tropas eran 10 veces superiores a lo que ellos habían estimado viéndose en la necesidad de cubrirse.

Si seguimos asi no alcanzaremos a los dirigentes de OZZ y esto será en vano – dijo Duo

Yo no me retirare debo acabar la misión – decía Heero cubriéndose con el escudo

Un mobile suit rojo lanzó un gran ataque demostrando toda su artillería volando a las tropas y atacando a los Gundams por igual pero Quatre lo detuvo.

¡Trowa! No, esos mobile suits son similares a los nuestros no creo que sean enemigos – le dijo Quatre

Mas enemigos aparecían de todos lados

En la junta de aquella base los dirigentes mundiales estaban alarmados hasta que Treice propone la huida facilitando una nave de OZZ de ultimo modelo para el escape, los dirigentes aceptaron la propuesta y abordaron, Treice detuvo a uno con la excusa de que seria mas seguro si la junta se dividía y le ofreció su nave privada.

Que estamos esperando señor Treice – dijo su acompañante

Esperamos que la otra nave despegué y luego iremos nosotros – le respondió Treice justo cuando la otra nave despegaba

Heero la identifico como el blanco y la destruyo detonando los planes de Treice y Gendou

Duo y Trowa estaban peleando y Quatre les dijo que se detuvieran pero no lo escucharon,en esos momentos aparecio Wu Fei y los separo con Nataku

Acaso no se dan cuenta que todos ustedes fueron manipulados – les dice Wu Fei

¿Que quieres decir? – pregunto Duo

Ustedes acabaron con todos los lideres mundiales – respondió Wu Fei

Es cierto, acabo de cerciorarme por el comunicado oficial – dijo Quatre

Todos los lideres mundiales han sido asesinados por terroristas, yo tuve la fortuna de acompañar a Treice a su nave privada pero juro que esto no quedara asi los culpables de este acto terrorista pagaran ya sean de aquí o de las colonias……

Muy bien ya no lo necesitamos – dijo Lady Une empujándolo del avión y disparándole al cuerpo que caía.

Heero quedo congelado al saber que era el culpable quedando a merced del fuego enemigo mientras Duo y Quatre intentaban protegerlo, en otro lugar de la base Trowa y Wufei robaron 2 aviones de carga para dirigirse tras Treice.

Ahí terminaban los planes de Treice pero continuaban los de Gendou, haria detonar los misiles de la base Edwards para acabar con los Gundams y de paso todo en 300 kilómetros a la redonda.

¡Heero! ¡Heero! Soy la mayor Sally de las fuerzas de la alianza ¿me escuchas Heero? – decía la mayor

Heero escuchaba

Los misiles de esta base detonaran en 10 minutos acabando con todo en 300 Kilómetros a la redonda, por favor detén la explosión Heero – concluyo la mayor Sally

Heero despego con su Gundam buscando la entrada de los misiles, cuando la encontró la destruyo con su sable y dejándose caer dentro busco el detonador que según lo que le decía Quatre era el mas grande, Heero encontró el detonador estirándose lo que mas pudo consiguió detener el conteo cuando faltaban 1,45 segundos para la explosión.

* * *

En la base de Nerv también se hablaba de aquel incidente y Shinji se dirigía donde su padre porque como el era el comandante tendría toda la información, Shinji al entrar en la oficina encontró a su padre y Fuyutsuki charlando curiosamente de los misiles.

Como mi plan pudo fallar – dijo Gendou

Si esas maquinas siguen interfiriendo todo se arruinara – decía furioso

Calma señor al menos el plan de Treice tuvo éxito SEELE prestara atención a lo sucedido y tendremos algo de tiempo, no importa si los Gundams no fueron destruidos – dijo Fuyutsuki

No entiendes Fuyutsuki esos pilotos terminaran con todo por lo que hemos trabajado – dijo Gendou

¡padre! Como pudiste siquiera pensar en eso – grito Shinji

Tu, retírate de este cuarto inmediatamente – le dijo Gendou

No, no hasta que tu me escuches, Heero es mi único amigo y tu sabiéndolo aun asi quieres matarlo y lo que es peor sacrificarías todo en 300 kilómetros solo por tus caprichos – le dijo Shinji furioso lo que causo la reflexión en Fuyutsuki

Si, asi es, tu amigo no me importa solo es un obstáculo en nuestros planes – respondió Gendou

¡eres despreciable! ¡te odio padre! – grito Shinji mientras salía de la habitación con los puños apretados de ira y preguntándose como su padre podía ser tan frió, capaz de llegar a prescindir de vidas humanas para lograr su cometido.

Fuyutsuki finalmente hablo

Vaya el chico tiene carácter, pero creo que esta vez quizás te excediste Ikari – dijo Fuyutsuki

Eso no importa nada se compara con lo que vendrá - respondió Gendou

* * *

Treice en su flota marítima se entero de lo sucedido en la base Edwards.

Jamás creí que llegaría a tanto, es un alivio que todo saliera bien – decía Treice

Pero que dice excelencia, los Gundams iban a ser destruidos fue una maniobra admirable la que planeo aquel hombre – decía Lady Une

No comprendes Lady, lo que queda de la tierra aun sigue siendo hermosa pero muy restringida, no podemos darnos el lujo de destruirla asi sin mas, no importa las ambiciones que tengamos no tenemos ese derecho – le explico Treice

Viéndolo desde ese punto de vista, creo que tiene usted razón excelencia – decía Lady Une

Asi es, espero que mi nuevo amigo pueda entender estas palabras algún día – decía Treice

Lady Une dejo a Treice con sus pensamientos y se dirigío al puente de mando de su nave adyacente, siendo informada de 2 transportes que pedían permiso de aterrizar.

¿ de que base provienen? – dijo Lady Une

De la base Edwards – respondió el soldado

Estupido ese es el enemigo, derríbenlos con los cañones - decía Lady Une

Ya era tarde los 2 transportes se estrellaron en los barcos causando daños, en una de ellas venia el Heavy Arms quien abría fuego a lo que se moviera en la cubierta.

Manden a los Leo – decía Lady Une

Pero Trowa elimino a 20 de ellos en minutos

Ahhh pon un Leo en el lanzador y empuja a aquel mobile suit al mar, ahí lo atacaremos con las unidades Cancer – dijo Lady Une

En el otro transporte estaba Wu Fei quien se encargaría de Treice pero Lady Une no lo permitiría…La batalla en la cubierta comenzó Lady Une era una gran piloto, por algo era coronel, en poco tiempo tenia acorralado a Nataku o eso pensaba ella, Nataku tomo el brazo del Leo de Lady Une hizo presión y el brazo se desprendió, el barco de Treice se acercoy Wu Fei salto al barco privado

Descuida Lady yo me haré cargo – le dijo Treice a Lady Une

Nataku cayo fuertemente en la cubierta del barco de Treice, Wu Fei miro alrededor hasta notar que Treice estaba en la ventana, por lo cual lanzo el brazo extensible para derribar la pared,al despejarse la tiera de los escombros Wu Fei vio a un Treice que lo esperaba con un sable en mano para desafiarlo, el no lo dudo tomo su espada y salto por el brazo de Nataku hasta la habitación donde se encontraba Treice

Que amable has sido en visitarme – le dijo Treice a Wu Fei

¡Treice! – grito Wu Fei mientras lanzaba su ataque

Buen golpe pero no lo suficiente – le decía Treice quien mantenía a raya a Wu Fei sin siquiera sudar

Ya lo veremos Treice - decía Wu Fei quien salto por encima de Treice para colocarse en la espalda de este y tomar ventaja.

Treice se dio vuelta Wu Fei cayo pero Treice lo tenia acorralado con su sable en la garganta de Wu Fei, Treice guardo su sable

Buen combate – dijo Treice

Treice, mátame si no estaré viniendo hasta matarte – le respondió Wu Fei

Eso suena interesante, adelante vete – le dijo Treice

Wu Fei se marcho con aquella frustración….

* * *

En los cuarteles de Nerv en Alemania todo estaba listo para el traslado del Evangelion unidad 02 modelo para combate, todo excepto el tutor de la hermosa joven piloto Asuka Langley Sohryu.

¡Que! Como que Kaji aun no ah llegado – pedía información Asuka en la central

Ayyy este Kaji ¿porque me dejo sola tanto tiempo? – se preguntaba Asuka

Asuka analizaba las posibilidades de que le habría ocurrido

Y si lo asaltaron, pensó pero desecho la idea sabiendo que Kaji estaba entrenado unos simples ladrones no habrían sido problema para el….Oh dios mió y si tuvo un accidente pero también desecho la idea al recordar como manejaba Misato diciendo nadie puede manejar peor que ella ¡es un peligro para los transeúntes! Termino gritando siendo observada por todos ahí, de pronto se abrió la puerta y Asuka vio a un muy mal tratado o mejor dicho exhausto Kaji que había corrido toda la noche para lograr llegar a tiempo después de aquel trabajito que tuvo el día anterior…

Kaji – decía Asuka mientras se le lanzaba a los brazos al joven agente

Estaba muy preocupada – le dijo

Perdón Asuka tuve un problema con el auto en el ultimo trabajo y deje el móvil en la oficina, asi que tuve que venir corriendo durante toda la noche – le explico Kaji

Esta bien , todos estábamos esperando a que llegaras para comenzar el traslado – le dijo Asuka

¿No pueden esperar otros 15 minutos? necesito una ducha – le dijo Kaji en voz baja

Yo los convenceré, tu ve tranquilo – respondió Asuka

Kaji sonrió aliviado de que la excusa de la ducha hubiera funcionado, lo que de verdad necesitaba era tiempo para esconder el espécimen en su maletín y si le sobraba tiempo darse esa ducha fugaz…..

30 minutos después comenzó el traslado por aire para compensar la demora asi llegarían al puerto dentro del periodo especificado.

Una vez en el puerto el Evangelion fue puesto en el barco de carga, una vez todo estuvo dispuesto el barco de carga junto con la flota naval del pacifico zarparon del puerto rumbo a Japón

Valla valla que fuerza tan impresionante se encargara del transporte – dijo Kaji

Es natural, la ONU dispondría de todo el ejercito para cuidar a la joven que será la salvadora de la humanidad – dijo bromeando Asuka para tratar de hacer sonreír a Kaji que mostraba un rostro de preocupación desde que abordaron

Bueno, en todo caso será un largo viaje – dijo Kaji mientras se iba de la cubierta porque anochecía.

¿Adonde vas Kaji? – pregunto Asuka

A dormir se hace tarde, creo que tu también deberías una jovencita no puede andar por ahí a esta hora – termino de decir con un bostezo Kaji

Ya soy mayor Kaji, no lo olvides – le respondió Asuka

Gute Nacht Schatzen – se despidió Asuka

Un estremecimiento rondo la mente de Kaji al escuchar la frase pero lo ignoro.

Gute Nacht Asuka – respondió Kaji

Una vez en su cuarto Kaji se cercioró si su cargamento seguía donde debía estar pero no quiso abrirlo…. Y se fue a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente Asuka fue a despertar a Kaji pero cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con que el no estaba ahí

Uhmmm ¿y ahora que haré por el resto del día? – dijo Asuka

Aquel día transcurrió lentamente para Asuka que exploraba el barco, pero a diferencia de nuestro amigo Duo ella si tenia sentido de la orientación y rápidamente encontró lo que andaba buscando, eso era el puente de mando.

Debía conversar con el capitán

Capitán ¿no ah visto a Kaji? – pregunto Asuka

Almirante – corrigió el

Es lo mismo ¿acaso no es usted quien da las ordenes aquí? – contesto Asuka

Si pero deberías tratarme con un poco mas de respeto jovencita, no solo por mi rango sino porque soy mayor que tu – le respondió el Almirante frustrado porque lo designaran para escolta

Esta bien Almirante ¿ ah visto a Kaji? – volvió a preguntar Asuka

Es aquel sujeto que te acompaña, anduvo aquí hace unas horas pero no se donde habrá ido – respondió el Almirante

Gracias capitán – respondió asuka mientras cerraba la puerta

Que soy Almirante no capitán – le grito pero Asuka no lo escuchaba

Asuka siguió su búsqueda pero no lograba dar con el, hasta que al fin logro encontrarlo en la sala de maquinas viendo como funcionaba el barco

Así que aquí estabas Kaji – le dijo

Kaji no respondió

Asuka se le acerco y lo abrazo, recién ahí Kaji logro salir de sus pensamientos.

Ahhhhhhh – grito Kaji

Perdona si te asuste Kaji – dijo Asuka

No hay problema Asuka, solo que estaba pensando – le dijo Kaji

¿tenemos tiempo, que podemos hacer Kaji? – pregunto Asuka

¿quieres jugar a las cartas? – pregunto Kaji

Esta bien – le dijo Asuka que había perdido las esperanzas de pasear por el barco con el

Así pasaron el dia jugando cartas mas específicamente Poker, Asuka era muy buena, pero Kaji estaba a otro nivel prácticamente estaba a nivel de los crupiers de Las Vegas, Asuka termino perdiendo ese juego pero propuso jugar Black Jack en ese juego Kaji estaba perdido, lo había abandonado hace mucho tiempo porque todo dependía de la suerte del jugador y precisamente ese juego no era el que mas fortuna le traía

Kaji tenia de mano

Un Káiser y un 5 de corazones entonces pidió una carta mas 5 de trébol la fortuna estaba de su lado que en total sumaban 20

Kaji mostró orgulloso sus 20 de suma de las cartas pero Asuka mostró Black Jack conformado por un 10 de trébol y un as de corazón que sumaban 21, Kaji había perdido

Esta bien perdí – le decía a Asuka mientras miraba por la ventanilla, viendo que afuera ya estaba oscuro decidió irse a observar las estrellas.

¿adonde vas Kaji? – le pregunto Asuka

A cubierta a observar las estrellas – respondió el

¿Te acompaño? – pregunto ella

Si gustas – le dijo el encogiéndose de hombros

El cielo estaba realmente hermoso aquella noche, Kaji no soporto y se tumbo en la cubierta mirando el cielo, Asuka hizo lo mismo.

Oí que mañana llegaremos a Japón – le dijo Asuka

Vendrá a buscarnos Misato, la tutora que estuvo conmigo antes que tu – seguía hablando Asuka

¿Quizás nos separen al llegar a Japón? – le dijo Asuka a Kaji

No te preocupes Asuka, podrás conseguir un novio en Japón, por cierto oí que el tercer elegido es un chico con buenas cualidades – dijo Kaji

A mi solo me importas tu Kaji – dijo Asuka

De verdad me honras Asuka pero… - respondió Kaji

¿Pero que Kaji? Siempre estoy lista para ti, vamos a besarnos y mas allá – dijo Asuka

Eso es para cuando seas mayor y con el chico que ames de verdad y el te corresponda – explico tiernamente Kaji

Pero yo soy mayor ya y el hombre al que amo esta aquí a mi lado – respondió Asuka

No asuka, yo no soy el indicado – le respondió Kaji mientras se levantaba dirigiéndose a su cuarto

Piensa en lo que te dije – le dijo Kaji

Asuka no respondió, se quedo ahí pensando si las palabras de Kaji eran ciertas…..

Al día siguiente un helicóptero de carga volaba hacia el portaviones en el cual viajaban Misato, Shinji, Kensuke y Touji.

El helicóptero aterrizo sin problemas y un Kensuke bajo rapidísimo para filmarlo todo, hasta que enfoco la cámara al cielo donde vio a una joven pelirroja de rasgos angelicales.

A Touji se le voló la gorra que llevaba puesta que fue a dar a los pies de Asuka quien sin querer la piso

Hallo Misato ¿Cómo has estado? – pregunto Asuka

Bien gracias y tu como has estado, valla que has crecido – le dijo Misato

Así es y mi figura también ah cambiado – dijo Asuka

De pronto vino una ráfaga de viento y elevo el vestido dejando ver su ropa interior, los 3 chicos recibieron cachetadas por observar pero Touji

¿Por qué hiciste eso? Te excediste sabes – dijo Touji

Fue mucho menos de lo que se merecían por el espectáculo – respondió Asuka

¿A si? Pues aquí tienes tu cambio – le dijo furioso Touji mientras se bajaba los pantalones dejando ver sus partes…..

Ahhhhhhhh, ¡depravado! – grito Asuka mientras lo golpeaba por segunda vez y el doble de fuerte

Luego de eso tomo la videocámara de Kensuke y borro los últimos 10 minutos de grabación donde por supuesto se veía su ropa interior y se la devolvió.

Ya que paso el altercado dime Misato ¿el tercer elegido no será aquel de la cámara? – pregunto Asuka

No, yo soy el tercer elegido Shinji Ikari es un placer conocerte – le dijo adelantándose Shinji

Igualmente supongo – respondió Asuka

Bueno, vamos debo hablar con el capitán – dijo Misato

Por favor Misato no le digas capitán es Almirante, no quiero oírlo gritar mientras este cerca – le dijo Asuka

De acuerdo, pero creo que seria divertido ver a un militar perder la compostura – dijo Misato mientras se reía

En el puente de mando estaba el Almirante, sentado frente al tablero mirando por el ventanal hacia el horizonte cuando entraron Misato y compañía.

Almirante – dijo Misato

Vaya si es una oficial de Nerv, pensé que era la guía de un grupo de niños exploradores – dijo el Almirante

Necesito que firme estos papeles – le dijo Misato

No los firmare, me niego a activar esa cosa mientras estemos en el mar – dijo el Almirante

Tómelo como una medida de precaución – le respondió Misato

Con tanto aplomo como siempre Misato – respondió Kaji

Esa voz, no no puede ser… - pensó Misato

Por favor retírense del puente – les dijo a todos el Almirante

Todos subieron al ascensor al mismo tiempo quedando apretados y Shinji y Kaji quedaron en situaciones comprometedoras con Asuka y Misato respectivamente, al salir Shinji y Kaji recibieron golpes por partes de las chicas.

Parece que tenemos la misma suerte Shinji – le dijo Kaji

Así parece, Auchh, señor Kaji, ¿Asuka siempre es así? – le pregunto Shinji

No, es una buena chica una vez llegas a conocerla mejor – le respondió el

La verdad es muy hermosa quisiera ser su amigo – dijo Shinji

Tranquilo Shinji, todo a su tiempo pronto tendrás muchas oportunidades de acercártele – le dijo Kaji insinuándole algo

Pasando de tema Shinji ¿tu vives con Misato no es cierto? – pregunto Kaji

Si, así es – respondió Shinji

¿Y ella como es? – pregunto Kaji

Bueno, ella es desordenada, se despierta tarde, bebe mucho y no sabe cocinar – respondió Shinji

Jajá jajá, sigue igual que como la conocí – dijo Kaji entre risas

uhm señor kaji ya nos quedamos atrás deberíamos apresurar la marcha – dijo Shinji

Si, Shinji tienes razón, bueno de cualquier modo si quieres hablar de algo puedes confiar en mi – le dijo Kaji amistosamente mientras le daba un golpe en el hombro

Asuka hablaba con Kaji en la cubierta

¿ese era el Tercer elegido, no es la gran cosa? Pero tiene algo… - dijo Asuka

Si, además eh oído que su sincronización con el Eva unidad 01 es del 40% - le dijo Kaji

¿En serio? – respondió Asuka

En las escaleras mecánicas el otro grupo charlaba

Este tipo es un arrogante – dijo Touji

Es verdad Touji, así es además de vanidoso – respondió Misato

Yo no lo creo así, por lo que converse con el es un buen hombre – dijo Shinji defendiéndolo

Oh no, ya contamino la mente del pequeño Shinji – decía Misato mientras lo abrazaba

Basta Misato, suéltame no soy un bebe – le dijo Shinji apartándose

Eh ¿Shinji, tercer elegido? – decía una voz desde lo alto de la escalera mecánica

¿Que sucede Asuka? – preguntaba Shinji

Acompáñame – solo dijo Asuka mientras tironeaba a Shinji del brazo

Ella lo llevo hasta el Evangelion unidad 02 de color rojo pasión y le explico que el Eva 00 es un prototipo el 01 es modelo de pruebas y el 02 es el modelo de combate. Un mobile suit seguía las embarcaciones en las alturas, el piloto distinguió algo enorme en su sonar.

¿Qué rayos será eso? – se preguntaba Zeck

Era un angel el sexto Gaghiel, Zeck sabiendo que esa era su señal de intervenir se lanzo con Talgesse para frenar a la bestia gigante disparando el cañón que portaba, solo causaba rasguños ya que la piel era como una coraza, el angel trato de alcanzarlo y cuando lo iba a tragar la velocidad de Talgesse hizo que el angel tragara aire en cuestión de centésimas de segundos…..

Asuka que al escuchar las explosiones se dirigio con Shinji a la cubierta y vio la batalla que llevaban a cabo el angel y esa maquina que no duraba ni un segundo en un lugar ya que estaba en constante movimiento, y asuka decidió entrar en batalla

Shinji sígueme – dijo Asuka

Al llegar le entrego un plugsuit rojo igual al de ella para que se lo pusiera, mientras ella se vestía en un rincón de las escaleras mas termino antes y se preguntaba porque Asuka tardaba tanto así que decidió echar un vistazo.

¡te dije que no miraras! – le grito Asuka

Si, ya había escuchado pero te demorabas estaba preocupado – respondió Shinji

Ah ya no importa vamos al Eva – dijo Asuka

Shinji solo la seguía y ambos entraron en la cabina no muy espaciosa del Eva 02

Si me tocas te mato – le dijo Asuka

Pero no había mucho espacio, Shinji debía quedarse en la parte de atrás de la cabina y solo observar.

Finalmente Zeck fue golpeado por el angel siendo lanzado al portaviones, era el turno de Asuka, quien activo al Eva 02 que solo tenia 1 minuto de energía.

Misato ya estaba preparada y había ordenado que el cable de alimentación fuera subido a cubierta del portaaviones. Asuka saltaba a través de los barcos hasta llegar al portaaviones donde pudo finalmente conectar el cable de poder, pero el angel salto a cubierta arrastrando al Eva 02 a las profundidades, Asuka intento usar el cuchillo progresivo pero se rompió en el intento y cada vez caían mas profundo.

Zeck se recupero del golpe y recordó que el piloto de Talgesse debía ser alguien capaz de arriesgar la vida sin temores, así que entablo comunicación.

Aquí el Coronel Zeck Marquis de OZZ – dijo Zeck

Si Coronel, que desea – respondió Misato

Tengo un plan pero necesito de su ayuda – dijo Zeck

Necesito que aquella maquina roja abra la boca del angel y el portaaviones me lance con la catapulta a su interior, yo lo destruiré desde dentro con el cañón de Talgesse – explico Zeck

¿consiente de que esa es una misión suicida? ¿Qué pasaría si el cañón no fuera suficiente? – respondió con preguntas Misato

Descuide estoy listo para aceptar la muerte desde el día que me convertí en soldado, y sobre el cañón no lo sabremos si no intentamos – respondió el

Oíste Asuka, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer – le dijo Misato

Si Misato, me pondré a trabajar en ello en este momento – decía Asuka

mientras un Jet salía del interior del portaaviones, Si, era Kaji, no podía arriesgar su cargamento y se fue en el Jet…..Misato se veía decepcionada, de que ese tipo alguna vez hubiera sido su novio.

Zeck ya estaba en la catapulta, solo faltaba esperar que Asuka lograra abrir la boca del angel, el angel tenia una mandíbula realmente poderosa, Asuka sola no podia, Shinji poso sus manos sobre las de Asuka y juntos lograron incrementar su sincronización para poder abrir la boca del angel, en ese momento Talgesse era disparado hacia el interior del angel, Asuka soltó las mandíbulas del angel y este iba a atacar al Eva pero comenzaron a oírse explosiones, el angel era detonado desde el interior.

Así iba el angel hacia la superficie dando un salto sobre el portaaviones….Ah maldita bestia que tan resistente eres, seguía disparando Zeck frente a la inmensa criatura logrando que explotara en el aire esparciendo restos de angel por todo el portaaviones y el mar…Talgesse cayo pesadamente en la cubierta sin respuesta del piloto mientras Asuka era subida desde la superficie.

Cuando Zeck se recupero de aquella explosión abrió la cabina dejándose caer a cubierta quedándose tumbado, todos fueron a ver como se encontraba, cuando finalmente logro incorporarse todos lo observaban mientras la mascara caía destrozada, si ahí estaba el verdadero rostro, el que pertenecía a Milliardo Pistgraf, todos quedaron perplejos al ver a aquel Coronel de finos rasgos, con cabellera larga rubia y unos ojos azules de un color profundo pero nada de eso era comparable al valor demostrado en el campo de batalla.

Misato estaba sorprendida al ver que aquel hombre había arriesgado su vida sin siquiera dudarlo.

Gracias, si no fuera por su plan quizás habríamos muerto – dijo Misato

Eso no es verdad, ustedes podrían haber vencido yo solo intervine –respondió el

Por cierto, espero que mi rostro sea guardado como secreto, me traería muchos problemas si averiguan quien soy – les dijo el

Concedido - dijeron todos

Así fue como Zeck había terminado su primer trabajo para SEELE y esperando que fuera el ultimo…..

* * *

Kaji se encontraba en cuartel general de Nerv entregando el paquete al comandante Gendou Ikari.

Ese fue un viaje fuera de lo común comandante, ¿lo causo esto? – dijo Kaji

Así es, este es Adán el primer angel o por lo menos lo que queda – respondió Gendou

* * *

De vuelta en la escuela Touji hablaba sobre Asuka

Era bella si. pero tenia mal carácter – dijo Touji

Por lo menos no tendremos que volver a soportarla – dijo Kensuke

Vamos amigos, ¿acaso fui el único al que le agrado? – dijo Shinji

Así entraba una nueva alumna a la clase 2-A. Si, era Asuka. Asi fue como Asuka se presento frente a la clase y todos la saludaron excepto Touji y Kensuke que tenían miedo.

Hola Asuka – respondió Shinji con una sonrisa como le había dicho Kaji que lo hiciera………

* * *

No todo estaba de buena manera para los pilotos Gundams Treice planeaba un nuevo plan y por supuesto le daría el mando nuevamente a Gendou…..

Si, así es, usted tendrá el mando de la operación – dijo Treice

Comprendo, ¿pero podría causar algunas revueltas alrededor del mundo solo para incrementar un poco la temperatura? – pregunto Gendou

Si, el plan es hacer revueltas, solo evite las muertes innecesarias – respondió Treice sutilmente…….

Así el plan de sabotaje de Gendou dio comienzo ordeno a todas las tropas de OZZ que atacaran las bases militares de todo el mundo bajo el nombre de las fuerzas especiales y tomar posesión de ellas, una nueva etapa había comenzado en la cual no dudaría en usar todo el poder recientemente adquirido para sus planes…….

* * *

Una de las bases a atacar era propiedad de SEELE en el reino Zanck, Zeck se ofreció para aquel trabajo y Noine lo acompañaría, pero debían hacer una parada antes.

Durante el acercamiento con SEELE Zeck logro averiguar quien había sido el que dirigió el ataque al reino Zanck hace tiempo, proponiéndose tomar venganza…Así se coló en su fortaleza y mato a aquel General….. causando revuelo en la base del reino Zanck, mas tarde vendría el golpe final a la base por medio de la tropa de mobile suits liderados por el y Talgesse.

Talgesse se lanzo del avión y acelero pero Zeck que aun no se recuperaba de la pelea con el angel se retiro al borde de un infarto producido por la velocidad extrema, Noine ordeno la retirada hasta que Zeck se encontrara mejor, Otto uno de los tenientes bajo el mando del Coronel Zeck tomo a Talgesse y se dirigió a aquella base, Zeck al darse cuenta que Otto uno de los pocos que sabia de su identidad estaba dispuesto a sacrificar su vida por el se apresuro a seguirlo en el helicóptero para tratar de detenerlo pero ya era tarde, Otto se había estrellado con el puente de mando causando la destrucción de la base y perdiendo su vida……

* * *

OZZ difundió información de que transportarían una gran cantidad de armamento por 2 rutas, una aérea y la otra terrestre con intención de atraer a los pilotos Gundams y dividirlos para destruirlos

Por la vía terrestre, un solitario tren de carga seguía los rieles, la tropa Manawak y Quatre esperaban. Quatre interceptao el tren pero fue atacado por un cañón móvil de la maquina cayendo a los rieles por donde pasaría el tren, Duo llego a tiempo, se lanzo contra el tren forzándolo a descarrilarse y dándose cuenta que ellos eligieron la ruta equivocada, por lo tanto deberían enfrentarse a las tropas de OZZ.

Por la ruta aérea un solitario cargador se acercaba al avión resguardado por Aries, los Aries dispararon al cargador y Heavy Arms salto ametrallando a los Aries. A la distancia se acercaba una nave de metal, era el Gundam 01 quien estaba ahí por las mismas razones que los demás Gundam.

Zeck lo esperaba en su Talgesse y Heero se vio enfrascado en una batalla Feroz, ninguno mostraba signos de perder pero Gendou Ikari procedería con su plan ordenando que los misiles de la base espacial apuntaran a las colonias, los pilotos no tendrían otra opción que entregar a los Gundams.

Una transmisión proveniente del espacio comunica que esta era su batalla personal y que se rendía pero no entregaría al Gundam ese era el Doctor J

Heero recibío una nueva misión

Lo siento Shinji, hubiera querido que pudiéramos haber sido mejores amigos – decía Heero mientras presionaba el detonador de autodestrucción del Gundam.

* * *

En un lugar de Tokio-3 Shinji sentía un gran dolor en el corazón como si hubieran arrancado una parte de el, pero no le dio mayor importancia.

Al otro día cuando Shinji llego a Nerv lo primero que hizo fue buscar a Kaji, necesitaba hablar.

Kaji se encontraba en la cafetería disfrutando de un pastelillo y una taza de café, cuando Shinji llego

Señor Kaji, puedo hablar con usted – dijo Shinji

Otra vez con lo de señor creí que éramos amigos, puedes decirme Kaji, vamos repite Kaji – le respondió el

Si, Kaji – termino de decir Shinji

Bueno ¿Qué necesitas de mi? ¿algún consejo para acercarte a Asuka tal vez? – dijo Kaji

No, es decir no es eso pero podemos conversarlo después de que tratemos lo que te quiero decir – dijo Shinji

Bueno, cuenta camarada – dijo Kaji

Veras, yo conocí a mi primer amigo su nombre es Heero y es piloto de un Gundam – dijo Shinji

¿Gundam?, ¿no son esas maquinas que atacan toda base militar por igual? – pregunto Kaji

Si así es, pero el asunto es que mi padre trato de matarlo solo porque el cree que Heero obstaculizara sus planes con los Evangelions, pero yo siento que Heero es mas cercano es como si algo lo uniera conmigo, me entiende – dijo Kaji

La verdad no, pero sigue me esta gustando la historia – dijo Kaji

La ultima vez Heero arriesgo la vida para salvar a Rei y a mi del quinto angel Ramiel, desde ahí no lo eh vuelto a ver – Dijo Shinji

Quizás desarrollaste un fuerte lazo de amistad – dijo Kaji

El asunto es que usted conoce a mi padre, ¿me podría decir porque es tan frió? – pregunto Shinji

Eso yo no lo se Shinji, según escuche el antes no era así cambio cuando tu madre desapareció – dijo Kaji

¿Qué quieres decir? Mi madre no desapareció, ella murió – dijo Shinji

No, Shinji eso no es así tu madre desapareció en una prueba de activación del Eva 01- dijo serenamente Kaji

No puede ser – dijo Shinji

Es cierto, pero esta noticia no debe cambiar tus sentimientos, no vivas del pasado vive el presente para forjar un mejor futuro – concluyo diciéndole Kaji

Señor Kaji usted si comprende – dijo Shinji

¿Qué te dije sobre decirme Señor Kaji?- le dijo el riendo

Ah es cierto discúlpeme – dijo Shinji

No hay cuidado Shinji – dijo Kaji

Y así siguieron conversando hasta que Kaji tuvo que volver a trabajar……

* * *

Gendou se encontraba en el puente mando, pero tuvo que ir a su oficina, porque habían llegado informes secretos de los incidentes de la pasada operación desplegada bajo su mando.

El informe decía textualmente esto

**Archivos secretos**

**De la operación encubierta.**

**La pasada operación tuvo éxito en cierta medida, el señuelo funciono a la perfección logrando que 4 Gundams fueran atraídos a la trampa.**

**Lamentablemente la ruta terrestre fue obstaculizada por los Gundams 02 y 04, fue un desastre las tropas de emboscada fueron destruidas, no quedo mas que chatarra inservible.**

**No fue así en la ruta aérea donde la operación tuvo éxito, si bien el Gundam 03 destruyo las unidades el 01 durante la lucha con Talgesse se auto detonó debido a la amenaza a las colonias espaciales, esto produjo que el 03 volviera y se llevara el cuerpo del piloto del 01. Su paradero es desconocido… **

Una leve sonrisa ilumino el rostro de Gendou, quien llamo a Fuyutsuki y le dijo que mandara a llamar a Shinji. Tiempo después Shinji llego al cuarto donde se encontraba su padre y su asistente, Gendou solo lo miro y le lanzo los archivos.

Léelos – le dijo Gendou a Shinji

Shinji leyó aquel archivo con sumo cuidado, pero se detuvo al leer "el 01 durante la lucha con Talgesse se auto detonó",Shinji no podía creerlo, su padre solo lo había llamado para restregarle en su cara que su amigo había muerto y hacerlo sentir mal por aquella noticia.

Ya ves Shinji, te lo dije el no seria tu amigo por siempre – le dijo Gendou

Shinji salio de la habitación sin escuchar a su padre que trataba de romper su fuerza con palabras duras y despectivas, así el siguió a lo largo de los oscuros pasillos de Nerv, para el no había luz en aquella instalación se sentía mal quería morir, como era posible que por fin había encontrado un amigo su amistad durara tan poco se preguntaba el sin escuchar a Kaji que le hablaba.

Shinji , ¿Qué pasa? Te veo deprimido – pregunto Kaji

Shinji siguió caminando absorto en sus pensamientos sin prestar atención a los demás.

¡Shinji cuidado con la…..! – grito Kaji pero ya era tarde Shinji choco contra la pared y cayo de espalda

Pared – termino de decir Kaji

Shinji solo se levanto y se fue a casa…..

* * *

En el lugar de la detonación Zeck se llevo las partes que quedaron del Gundam por una extraña razón sentía que el piloto no podía haber muerto.

Una vez en la base de Lago Victoria el ordeno comenzar a reconstruir el Gundam, las reparaciones eran lentas ya que la maquina había quedado totalmente destrozada.

* * *

En Nerv un preocupado Kaji hablaba con Misato y Asuka sobre Shinji y de cómo el lo había ignorado mientras seguía caminando….

Misato algo extraño le sucede a Shinji – dijo Kaji

Si, así es esta muy deprimido, no se lo que le pasa – dijo Misato

Como puede tener una mente tan débil para sentir depresión – dijo Asuka

Quizás deberíamos hacer algo para tratar de subirle el animo – dijo Misato

Buena idea ¿que tal si salimos los cuatro comer? – propuso Kaji

Es una buena idea – dijo Asuka

Pero recuerden estaremos ahí para tratar animar a Shinji, así que Asuka necesitare un favor de tu parte – dijo Kaji

Yo, ¿que clase de favor? – dijo Asuka

Podrías ser amable con Shinji, por lo menos durante la salida – dijo Kaji lanzando una mirada a Misato quien comprendió lo que el sugería.

Esta bien, pero no esperen que vaya a actuar que me intereso por el solo para que se anime – respondió Asuka

Nadie dijo eso Asuka solo que fueras amable – dijo Misato

Entonces así quedamos, pedimos permiso de Nerv para no asistir el próximo viernes a trabajar y ustedes no asistirán a clase debido a la salida – dijo Misato

* * *

Las reparaciones de la maquina iban progresando excepto por un pequeño inconveniente la fundación Romefeller se entero y ordeno la destrucción de la maquina.

A Zeck no le quedaba otra alternativa mas que cumplir la orden pero usando los restos de Gundamio sobrantes creo una replica del 01…..

Y así llego el inspector a precensiar la explosión, todo fue llevado a acabo como se había previsto solo que la maquina detonada solo era la replica una simple armazón de Gundamio.

* * *

El día de la salida había llegado, la mañana estaba radiante, eran las 9:00 AM cuándo Kaji llego en su vehiculo a recoger a los demás integrantes de la salida y penso hoy será un buen día mientras tocaba la puerta de Misato.

Hola Misato – dijo Kaji

Hola Kaji, Shinji ya viene, pasa y espera – dijo Misato

Si no es molestia lo haré – dijo Kaji

No para nada solo no te acostumbres – dijo Misato

Shinji había tardado un poco unos 3 minutos quizás, apareció por la puerta que daba al pasillo, ambos mayores se quedaron observando que aun seguía deprimido.

Vamos – dijo finalmente Misato

Si, ya es la hora, Asuka debe estar esperándonos que la recojamos del hotel – dijo Kaji

Vamos - asintió desganado Shinji

Una vez en el vehiculo Kaji conducía respetando toda señalización y semáforos, Misato que iba en el asiento de copiloto argumentaba con Kaji de que si no habían mas vehículos porque esperaba el semáforo y el respondía que las leyes de conducción eran para obedecerlas no importa si habían o no vehículos.

Shinji iba atrás tumbado, parecía una gelatina pero tuvo que retomar la compostura cuando subió Asuka

¿Shinji? ¿Por que estas así? – pregunto Asuka

No es nada Asuka, no te preocupes – dijo Shinji

Como quieres que no me preocupe, si pareciera que un zombi va a mi lado – dijo Asuka

Intentare estar mas animado – dijo Shinji

Asuka vio que no tenia caso y desistió, y así llegaron al restaurante, era un restaurante Italiano de lujo cabía decir, Kaji no había escatimado en gastos ya que era una oportunidad triple de que Shinji se animara, que el pudiera salir con Misato y que Shinji de algún modo pasara algo de tiempo con Asuka.

La comida fue monótona, los únicos que conversaban eran Kaji y Misato, Shinji solo comía en silencio y Asuka solo observaba como aquel chico se sumía cada vez mas en su depresión.

Kaji pidió el vale y pago con su tarjeta de Nerv, Shinji y Misato subieron al vehiculo pero Asuka estaba conversando con Kaji.

¿Qué sucede Asuka? – dijo Kaji

No soporto verlo así, tengo una idea pero necesitare dinero y que nos dejes a Shinji y a mi donde te diga – dijo Asuka

Kaji solo asintió con la cabeza mientras le daba el efectivo necesario a Asuka y así fue como 20 minutos mas tarde Kaji los dejo a las afueras de Tokio-3 frente a un circo.

Anímate Shinji, considera que soy yo quien te esta invitando al circo – dijo Asuka

Esta bien Asuka – dijo Shinji

Ambos pasearon por la feria en los alrededores de la carpa principal hasta que Asuka se detuvo en un puesto de tiro, y jugo algunas veces para tratar de ganar el puntaje necesario para aquel violín que estaba de premio, pero solo logro conseguir la mitad.

Dame el rifle Asuka – dijo Shinji

Así era turno de Shinji de seguir intentando ganar puntaje, Shinji disparo a los patos que eran los blancos de tiro golpeándolos a todos una y otra vez hasta ganar el puntaje.

¿Qué premio quieres? – le dijo Shinji a Asuka

El violín del mostrador – respondió ella

Encargado, ya la oyó queremos el violín – dijo Shinji

Si señor, aquí lo tiene – decía el encargado entregándoselo a Shinji

No, el violín es para ella – dijo Shinji

Gracias Shinji – dijo Asuka un poco ruborizada ¿Cuándo habrá sido la ultima vez que se sintió así? Se preguntaba ella

La siguiente atracción a la que fueron era la carpa principal donde actuaban Trowa y Catherine la lanzadora de cuchillos del circo. La función fue un éxito, Asuka y Shinji aplaudían la actuación mientras la demás gente salía de la carpa, finalmente ellos también salieron.

Asuka tironeaba a Shinji hasta los remolques, ahí Asuka finalmente pregunto

¿Shinji, confías en mi? – pregunto ella

Si, si confió en ti Asuka – dijo Shinji

¿entonces porque no me cuentas lo que sucede? – dijo ella acariciándole la mejilla

Es por mi único amigo – respondió el

¿Qué sucedió? – pregunto ella

El murió…. – dijo el

Asuka sorprendida por la noticia lo arrastro a lo profundo del bosque donde el podría llorar, gritar explayarse sin sentir temor a que lo observaran, pero dieron con un remolque con una carga gigante, ambos tuvieron curiosidad y la destaparon.

Pe-pero que es esta maquina – dijo Asuka

Es un Gundam, estoy seguro – dijo Shinji

¿y que si lo es? – dijo una voz

Lo siento, pero no puedo dejarlos vivir después de lo que vieron – dijo Trowa

Acaso eres el piloto, dime ¿conoces a Heero? – pregunto Shinji

¿Cómo conoces a Heero? – pregunto Trowa extrañado

Era mi único amigo – respondió Shinji

Acompáñenme, hay algo que deben ver – dijo Trowa

Así los dos jóvenes siguieron a Trowa hasta su remolque, donde vieron a Catherine al lado de la cama donde había alguien recostado, Shinji no podía ver la cara de la persona en la cama. Catherine les hizo señas de que se acercaran, ahí estaba Heero que despertaba de su sueño y lo primero que vio fue a Shinji y Asuka que estaban parados junto a el.

¡Heero! Pensé que estabas muerto – dijo Shinji

¿Quién es el? – pregunto Asuka

El es el amigo del que te conté – le dijo Shinji

Ósea que ¿ya no tienes motivos para estar deprimido? – dijo ella

No, y todo gracias a ti Asuka por traerme a este circo – dijo el

N-no hay de que – dijo ella

¿Shinji eres tu?, ¿Quién es la chica que esta a tu lado, tu hermana o quizás talvez tu novia? – pregunto Heero

¿YO SU NOVIA? De ningún modo – dijo ella que se quedo pensándolo pero no aceptaba la idea…. Aun.

No, solo es una gran persona que conocí hace unas semanas – dijo Shinji

Aquellas palabras resonaron profundo en la mente de Asuka, ella debía admitirlo Shinji se estaba ganando un trocito de su corazón

Jajaja, me alegro de que encontraras una amiga – dijo Heero

Lo siento chicos, pero Heero debe descansar – les dijo Catherine

Todos salíeron de la habitación pero la voz de Heero decía algo

Pelirroja ven aquí, quiero decirte algo – dijo Heero

Mi nombre es Asuka – dijo ella

Asuka, ven aquí – corrigió el

Asuka se acerco mientras los demás esperaban en la puerta

En privado por favor – dijo Heero

Todos salieron del remolque

Necesito que me prometas algo – dijo Heero

¿Qué es? – dijo Asuka

Que cuides a Shinji, el tiene un corazón muy frágil, por lo que pude ver mientras estaba prisionero en Nerv el no tiene nadie que se preocupe por el, y necesita amistades que le ayuden a aflorar su verdadera identidad no la del chico deprimido – dijo Heero

Pero, yo no se si deba o si pueda interferir en eso – dijo Asuka

No, tu puedes es solo cosa de mirar el brillo de sus ojos cuando tu estas cerca, no lo abandones y el no lo hará jamás, así es el - dijo Heero

Y-yo lo haré –dijo una Asuka estando nerviosa ante tal aclaración sobre Shinji.

En ese momento entraba Trowa al remolque para ver como iban las cosas

Ve, no quiero quitarte mas tiempo – dijo Heero

Si – dijo Asuka desde la puerta mientras salía

¿Trowa puedes decirle a Shinji que entre? – dijo Heero

Seguro – dijo Trowa

Shinji entro y se sentó en la silla junto a la cama y Heero dijo

Shinji, dime ¿sientes algo por aquella chica? – pregunto Heero

Bueno, veras cuando la conocí me gusto el carácter que tiene, pero con el paso del tiempo eh ido aprendiendo a quererla, se podría decir que me gusta – dijo Shinji

Shinji hazme caso, no dejes pasar esta oportunidad, ella siente algo pero tu debes tomar la iniciativa, no lo olvides eres un hombre por sobre todas las cosas y aunque tu no lo creas desbordas confianza y valor. Tu puedes lograrlo – dijo Heero antes de dormirse

Si, tienes razón pero primero debo aclarar mis pensamientos sobre ella, saber que es de verdad lo que siento, amor o solo me gusta – se dijo a si mismo Shinji.

Shinji – dijo Trowa

¿que sucede? – dijo el

En unos días partiremos con Heero, espero que esta visita aya sido provechosa – dijo Trowa

No lo dudes, me sirvió mucho – dijo el

Así termino aquella visita al circo, ambos chicos caminaron uno al lado del otro enfrascados en sus propios pensamientos sin darse cuenta que sus manos se rozaban y sus sombras se juntaban por el sol de aquel atardecer……..

* * *

Cuatro días después Heero despertó mejor de sus heridas, pero no pudo evitar sentir el ruido de un motor, Trowa se había despertado temprano para preparar el viaje de ambos, ya que no podían permanecer mucho tiempo en un mismo lugar sin levantar sospechas.

Vamos Heero, es hora de partir, ven sube al camión – decía Trowa mientras observaba a Heero que caminaba lentamente

Ya voy Trowa, no ves que aun no me recupero – dijo Heero

Una vez que ambos subieron al camión de transporte Trowa comenzó la travesía, fue un largo viaje hasta que llegaron a Marsella donde tuvieron problemas con la brigada de investigación, siendo salvados por Noine quien les ofreció su transporte, era un Jet con capacidad de carga de 5 mobile suit, ellos al ver que era una Teniente de OZZ dudaron pero ella les explico que Zeck quería ver al piloto del Gundam 01 y zanjar de una vez por todas aquella batalla inconclusa, ambos accedieron ante la explicación y fueron llevados a la base del coronel en Groenlandia donde Zeck los recibe y les pide que los acompañe porque debe mostrarles algo en el deposito de mobile suits

Heero, aquí esta un regalo de parte mía hacia a ti para que terminemos nuestra batalla – dijo Zeck

Te daré las gracias a mi manera derrotándote en el enfrentamiento pero combatiré con el Gundam 03 – respondió Heero

Perfecto, entonces la batalla se llevara a cabo mañana al amanecer – dijo Zeck

* * *

En un departamento desordenado se encontraba alguien buscando toda la información relacionada a Gendou y Yui Ikari.

Kaji sentía mucha curiosidad del misterio que rondaba aquellos nombres. El se sentía impaciente por averiguar la verdad, quería saber que había detrás de los Evangelions y que planeaba Gendou, pero lo que descubrió no se lo habría imaginado nadie……Rápidamente guardo la información y cerro la conexión y se dirigió al departamento de Misato.

Misato, abre la puerta Misato es urgente – dijo Kaji mientras golpeaba la puerta

¿pero sabes que hora es? – respondió Misato ligera de ropa

Si, lo se pero esto no puede esperar, ¿cual es la habitación de Shinji? – dijo Kaji

Es esa que esta ahí – dijo ella

Kaji abrió la puerta y fue directo a la cama de Shinji, comenzó a hablarle pero Shinji no despertaba así que solo lo boto de la cama….

¿Qué sucede? – preguntaba Shinji aun somnoliento

Esto sucede – dijo Kaji mostrando los papeles

¿Qué? Es mi acta de nacimiento, eso que tiene de extraordinario – dijo Shinji

Eso no, lee el otro documento – dijo kaji mientras Shinji leía

Dice Takao Ikari, ¡¿como es eso posible?! – dijo Shinji

Tuviste un gemelo Shinji, y por lo que descubrí tu padre lo dejo en un orfanato – dijo Kaji

Espera, esto es muy repentino – dijo Shinji

Déjame terminar – dijo Kaji

Lo que dice ahí es cierto, tuviste un gemelo y su nombre fue Takao Ikari pero tu padre lo dejo en las puertas de un orfanato, según supe después lo adopto un científico y se lo llevo rumbo a la colonias. Siento decirte esto ahora pero el chico era aquel que detono su Gundam.

¡que Heero es mi hermano! , muchas gracias Kaji, de verdad aprecio esta información – dijo Shinji

¿Cómo no estas triste por que este muerto? – pregunto Kaji

El no esta muerto, cuando Asuka me invito al circo ahí estaba el siendo cuidado por una joven y otro de los pilotos y pude conversar con el a solas, estoy tan feliz espero poder verlo de nuevo – dijo Shinji

Pues tienes una oportunidad, había una chica en tu escuela que se acerco a Heero su nombre era Relena, si hablas con ella seguro tendrás su apoyo – dijo Kaji

Gracias, así lo haré – dijo Shinji

* * *

En esos momentos un trasbordador espacial salía de la base lunar perteneciente a SEELE, un joven que apenas comenzaba a descubrir mundo y llevaba su propio Evangelion denominado Taranis.

FIN CAPITULO CUATRO

Nota del autor: revisando encontre que habian mas fics con este nombre, cosa que no sabia porque no los habia visto en mi vida asi que escribo esto para evitar confusiones.

Vaya di un giro argumental bastante amplio Shinji descubriendo que tenia un hermano, me encontre en una encrucijada a tal punto que cambie algunas cosas como la base de Zeck era en la antartica pero ¿como van a luchar en un lugar que solo es agua en el mundo de Evangelion? asi que lo cambie a Groenlandia


End file.
